L'amour avec un grand K
by irkiala
Summary: Machiro et Yachiru sont deux jeunes filles, amies depuis la maternelle. Suite à une constatation toute simple, elles décident de mettre leurs pères ensemble. Mais sans leur demander leur avis bien sur. Choses qu'ils ne vont pas forcement apprécier...
1. réunion au sommet

bon alors voilà je publie ma 1ere fanfic ici!

je préviens tout de suite chuis pas vraiment encore à l'aise avec ce site alors faut pas s'attendre à des miracles, hein!

je remercie ma beta-reader Chikara Ao qui m'a encouragée à écrire cette histoire.

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

peux pas faire autrement : y'a pas de couleurs TT_TT

* * *

genre : Humour ... enfin j'ai essayée

couple : Kenpachi x Kensei

disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo qui me laisse les martyriser !

rating : M

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : réunion au sommet**

Kurosaki Ichigo se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour-là **_(j'aurais pu jouer les infirmières comme ça)_**. Il n'aurait pas eu à être là. Il voulait aller se cacher sous son bureau mais il devait faire face et prendre ses responsabilités. Il se demandait s'il sortirait vivant de cette réunion. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il convoqué cette réunion ? Il se morfondit sur son sort puis il se rappela la remarque cinglante de son amant la veille au soir. Non il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il resterait digne jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas sa faute si certains, enfin plutôt certaines _(vive les filles ! :p)_, de ses élèves avaient des idées tordues. C'était de son devoir d'en informer les parents. Il reportât son regard sur les dits parents et déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur eux ? _(mais c'est une chance tu veux dire ! Vilain Ichigo !)_

Le professeur de français reportât son attention sur les deux hommes assis en face de lui.

Le premier était l'un des professeurs de sport du lycée. Et accessoirement un ami. Muguruma Kensei était grand et musclé, ses cheveux argentés étaient coupés courts et, en ce moment, il arborait une mine contrariée. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile large vert foncé et d'un débardeur bleu foncé. A ses mains des mitaines oranges complétaient l'ensemble. De plus, il portait plusieurs piercings aux oreilles et un à l'arcade sourcilière. _(aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... oui oui, je me ressaisis ! U.U)_

A coté de lui se tenait Zaraki Kenpachi. L'homme était imposant par se taille et sa musculature. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient réunis sur sa tête en épis. Il portait un cache œil à son œil droit. Il arborait un sourire, qu'Ichigo qualifiait de malsain **_(moi aussi)_**. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, jean large et chemise ouverte qui laissait voir le haut de son torse._ (bon, pour pas faire de jaloux je bave aussi un peu !)_

-Bon ! Kurosaki, t'accouche ou faut qu'j'taide, lâcha Kensei. _(aiiiiiiiiiiideeee leeeeeee :p)_

Ichigo soupira et reportât son attention sur les deux hommes.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous parler de vos filles.

-Qu'est c'qu'elles ont encore fait, soupira l'argenté.

-Disons qu'elles se sont mis une drôle d'idée en tête, commença le roux. Il se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer. J'ai demandé à la classe de faire des binômes pour construire un projets social. Le but étant que chaque semaine un groupe passe et fasse un exposé.

-Projet social ? répéta Kenpachi.

-Oui. Aider ses grands-parents ou un voisin âgé. Faire des visites à la maison de retraite. Ce genre de choses.

-Et ? fit Kensei ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Et bien … vous êtes le projet social de vos filles.

-Et ? insista Kensei.

-J'ai préféré vous prévenir … toute la classe est au courant … ils ont présentés leur projet aujourd'hui … pour que vous soyez pas étonnés si des rumeurs ou des réflexion vous parviennent.

-Et ? s'énerva Kensei.

-Elles veulent vous mettre ensemble, lâcha le roux, en se tassant un peu sur lui-même.

-QUOI ! ! firent les deux hommes._ (xD aaah, j'adore !)_

Ils se regardèrent un instant, se jaugeant, puis reportèrent leurs regards sur Ichigo. Celui-ci se dandinait sur sa chaise, pas vraiment à l'aise (**_moi non plus j'serais pas à l'aise à sa place) ._**

-Toi et tes foutus idées à la con, s'emporta Kensei. Je vais la buter cette gamine … quand j'lui aurais mis la main dessus … elle va en prendre pour son grade.

-Muguruma, calme toi … elles ne pensent pas à mal ses deux petites … c'est juste qu'elles veulent former une famille … tu sais elles sont toujours ensemble … elles ont du mal à se lier avec les autres … à cause de leur passé, déclara le roux le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ichigo avait planté son regard dans celui du prof de sport. Il vit ce dernier ce calmer et croiser ses bras nerveux.

-N'empêche … elles n'ont pas à se mêler de ça.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi … mais Mashiro s'inquiète de te voir seul … elle veut bien faire … ce n'est pas forcement la meilleure manière, ajoutât-il dans une grimace.

Ichigo regarda alors Kenpachi, s'étonnant du silence de celui-ci. Le brun lui regardait Kensei et semblait le jauger. Un petit silence s'installa. Kensei semblait plus calme et Ichigo souffla. Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi, à la plus grande surprise des deux autres hommes, lâche dans un sourire :

-Moi j'dirais pas non. _(=D moi non plus ! mon ami Kenpachi, dans mes bras !)_

* * *

bon alors j'espere que ça vous a plut !

une tite review?


	2. festival d'idées à la con

me revoici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre !

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : festival d'idées à la con**

Revenons quelques jours en arrière, vous voulez bien. _(je veux :p)_.

Lycée de Karakura, 1er avril, jour de la rentrée.

Kurosaki Ichigo regardait les élèves de sa classe s'installer à leur bureau. Une nouvelle année commençait. Une fois tout le monde installé, il se leva de sa chaise, se plaça devant le tableau et commença.

-Bonjour à tous. Certains me connaissent déjà. Je vais donc me présenter pour les nouveaux. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, je serai votre professeur de français et votre professeur principal pour cette année. Qui est d'ailleurs la dernière que vous passerez en tant que collégiens.

Un brouhaha accompagna cette déclaration. Ichigo sourit pour lui-même devant l'enthousiasme de ses élèves.

-Bien, cette année vous aurez à réaliser, en binôme, un projet social. Celui-ci donnera lieu chaque semaine à des exposés. Le but étant de vous faire travailler votre oral et votre rédaction puisqu'à la fin du trimestre, vous me rendrez un compte rendu.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Sensei ?

-Oui Hinamori ?

-Qu'entendez vous par projet social ? _(là est la question U.U)_

-Aidez un voisin âgé ou vos grands-parents. Vous investir dans une association. Rendre visite à une maison de retraite. Ce genre de choses.

Il pouvait voir l'enthousiasme gagner une grande partie de ses élèves. Il souriait. Il savait que c'était une bonne idée quoiqu'en dise son amant _(mais c'est vrai, qui c'est son amant au faite ! ^^') **(c'est une surprise ! !)**_ . Après tout ce dernier n'était pas prof de français comme lui.

-Bien. Nous verrons ça la prochaine fois. Maintenant passons à votre emploi du temps.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, il distribua aux élèves leurs emplois du temps, le règlement, et toute la paperasse habituelle d'une rentrée.

Le soleil brillait fort en ce premier jour d'avril. Les élèves en profitaient durant leur pause déjeuner. Un groupe de jeune filles de dernière année squattait le toit du bâtiment principal du collège. Elles passaient pour excentriques aux yeux des autres. Et c'est vrai qu'elles attiraient l'attention sur leur passage. Le chef de cette joyeuse bande était une grande rousse à forte poitrine et au décolleté ravageur. Matsumoto Rangiku avait déjà redoublé une classe et était connue pour la débordante affection qu'elle manifestait aux fêtes, aux alcools et aux garçons, bien qu'elle n'ait que 16 ans. Ensuite venait Hinamori Momo. Brune et plus petite que Rangiku, elle n'en était pas moins jolie. Du haut de ses 15 ans, elle était la plus raisonnable de la bande. Venaient ensuite Kusajishi Yachiru et Muguruma Mashiro. La première était une petite boule d'énergie aux cheveux roses, tandis que la seconde, pas beaucoup plus grande, avait les cheveux verts. Ses deux dernières se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et ne se quittaient guère. Il n'y avait que Rangiku, et par conséquence Momo, qui arrivait à les supporter, elles et leurs pitreries.

-Alors les filles, demanda malicieusement le rousse, vous avez une idée de votre projet social ?

-Non pas encore, marmonna Momo timidement.

-Moi j'ai une idée, s'exclama Yachiru.

Ses trois camardes la regardèrent en attendant la suite.

-Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour Ken-chan, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

-Quoi ? ! s'exclamèrent Rangiku et Momo.

-C'est une super idée Ru-chan. Dis j'peux m'mettre avec toi ? déclara joyeusement Mashiro.

-Oui. Dans ce cas là on va trouver quelqu'un pour ton père aussi ! déclara Yachiru.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'écriât Mashiro.

Les deux adolescentes étaient maintenant debout sous le regard complètement ahuris de la brune et de la rousse.

-Oh ! J'ai encore mieux ! et si on les mettait ensemble ? _(mais quelle merveilleuse idée *_*) **(c'est un peu le but de cette fanfic aussi :D)**_ Comme ça on sera vraiment des sœurs !

-Yes ! s'exclama Yachiru en sautant dans tous les sens.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son amie. Elles se tenaient par les mains et sautaient en tournant en rond. Rangiku et Momo se regardèrent et les regardaient complètement abasourdis par ce qu'elles venaient de décider.

-Euh … vous êtes sur de vous ? vous pensez pas qu'ils ont peut être leurs mots à dire ? se risqua à commenter Momo.

-Mais non … on va faire en sorte qu'ils remarquent rien, dit Mashiro.

-Et puis connaissant Ken-chan, il va adorer !

La rousse et la brune se regardèrent septiques. Décidément, elles ne s'ennuyaient jamais avec elles. Le duo avait toujours des idées tordues et les appliquaient toujours avec beaucoup d'entrain et parfois de naïveté.

-Sugoi ! s'exclama la rousse

-Ah ! non Rangiku-chan ! Tu ne vas pas les soutenir ? !

-Mais si c'est tellement beau, répondit la rousse des étoiles dans les yeux._ (Oui, Oui, j'approuve ! =D)_

Elle se leva et se joignit aux deux autres qui dansaient toujours en rond. Momo secoua la tête en regardant ses trois amies.

-Encore faudrait-il que votre projet soit accepté par Kurosaki-sensei, rationalisât-elle.

-T'inquiète, j'en fait mon affaire du prof _(pauvre Ichi ^^')_ … après tout il ne peut rien me refuser … c'est un d'mes 'oncles', sourit Mashiro de toutes ses dents. Et puis on lui dira pas qu'on veut mettre nos pères ensemble… on va dire qu'on veut les aider à trouver quelqu'un.

Yachiru et Rangiku partirent dans un grand éclat de rire devant le sérieux de la logique appliquée de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. La petite brune secoua une fois de plus la tête en imaginant déjà les catastrophes à venir. Elle se sentit happée par les bras de son amie qui lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Momo-chan … dis tu t'mets avec moi ?

-Euh … je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-elle, résignée.

-Exact ! De plus j'ai trouvé notre projet social ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Le brune craignait le pire. Rangiku n'était pas spécialement … comment dire … elle pouvait se révéler une catastrophe ambulante.

-Qui est ? demanda Momo inquiète.

-On va … rendre … plus social … Hitsugaya Toshiro ! _(je le sens mal ! U.U) **(je sais pas pourquoi moi aussi )**_

-Quoi ? ! ! cria la brune en se défaisant de la prise de son amie.

-Bah oui ! Il est toujours tout seul et il fait toujours la gueule. On va l'aider à s'intégrer ! s'exclama-t-elle toute contente.

Le rouge était légèrement monté aux joues d'Hinamori. Hitsugaya était un élève de leur classe, arrivé l'année dernière en milieu d'année. Il était plus jeune de deux ans et toisait tout le monde. Du coup, personne n'avait vraiment cherché à se lier avec lui. Et lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts dans ce sens-là. La rousse savait que son amie en pinçait pour lui et comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour s'amuser un peu.

Une fois toute cette agitation retombée, les jeunes filles terminèrent leurs repas avant de reprendre les cours. Cette journée était consacrée à la présentation des professeurs et des cours.

Une fois la journée finie, Mashiro et Yachiru rentrèrent ensemble chez elles. Elles faisaient une partie du chemin ensemble, préparant leur plan pour mettre leurs pères ensemble.


	3. fuite ou fugue ?

merci pour les coms ! voici la suite ! enjoy !

**

* * *

_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : fuite ou fugue ?**

-Ichi arrête de souffler comme ça … on dirait un veau !

Le roux s'immobilisa et lança un regard noir à l'homme allongé sur le lit.

-Raahh ! ! ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a faillit se faire tuer par Kensei ! !

-Tu es vivant, non ? !

-Oui, souffla le roux.

-Bon … alors maintenant tu viens ici !

Ichigo regarda son amant, soupira une dernière fois et le rejoignit dans le lit. Il se nicha contre le torse de celui-ci. Le roux commença alors à l'embrasser et à faire courir ses mains sur la peau douce de son amant. Il ne s'en lassait jamais de l'avoir à sa disposition. De l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. De le sentir frissonner. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui, et ce n'est que quand ils étaient seuls, que le roux se laissait aller à tant de sensualité et de tendresse. Il oubliait tout dans les bras de son amant. Il y était bien. Pour rien au monde il ne le quitterait. Il espérait que le blond ressentait la même chose. _(blond ? Vous avez dit blond ? Hum... Shinji ? Kisuke ? Mouai, je vote plus pour le premier moi ^^)_ Oui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Kensei rentrait chez lui après la réunion qu'il avait eu avec Kurosaki. Il avait fait un détour par le parc, histoire de se défouler avant de rentrer et de devoir affronter Mashiro. En y pensant, sa mâchoire se serrât et ses poings se crispèrent. Merde ! Mais qu'elle idée elle a eu encore ! Et l'autre qui dirait pas non !_ (ouuuiiiiiii :p)_ Pour un peu il en aurait pousser un hurlement. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement pour se calmer, puis reprit sa route.

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva l'adolescente devant la télé en train de regarder une émission de musique. Il voyait les images hautes en couleurs défilées mais pas de son. En y regardant de plus près, il put voir le casque sur les oreilles de sa fille. Il avait été obligé d'acheter ce casque pour avoir un peu de silence. Mashiro pouvait regarder et écouter ses émissions sans gêner Kensei qui préférait le silence.

En la voyant tranquillement vautrée sur le canapé, il sentit ses envies de meurtres ressurgir. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Aussitôt la jeune fille bondit hors du canapé en poussant un cri de surprise.

-Kensei ! ! ! Pourquoi t'as éteint ? !

Il la toisa froidement. La jeune fille le regarda, nullement inquiète face au mutisme de son père.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Le ton était bas et la colère contenue. Cependant la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Bah j'regarde la télé, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Prend moi pour un con en plus …

-Si tu m'dis pas j'vais pas savoir, lança –t-elle en toute innocence.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, gronda Kensei.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de l'homme qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas sauter sur sa fille et l'étrangler. La jeune fille le toisait et remarqua les signes évidents de crispations chez son père.

-Aaaaahhhhhhhh ! tu parles de ça ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_(et la lumière fut dans la tête de Mashiro)_**

-Exactement ! je peux savoir ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête ? ! _(une idée fabuleuse *_*)_

L'argenté avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance. Il arborait une mine sévère, qui n'effrayait pas plus que ça la jeune fille. Elle avait l'habitude des coups de gueules avec Kensei.

-Bah … t'es toujours tout seul … tu fais que bosser … tu sors jamais … même avec tes amis tu sors presque pas … alors comment veux-tu trouver quelqu'un … J'ai donc décidé de te trouver ce quelqu'un, termina-t-elle dans un grand sourire, ce qui exaspéra beaucoup son père.

-Et si j'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un !

-Pfou n'importe quoi ! j'vois bien comment tu r'gardais Oncle Shinji _(aaaaah, j'avais raison :D) **(lis bien la phrase, elle est au passé !)**_ quand il était avec Oncle Ichigo … ou Oncle Rose et Tata Lisa … ch'uis pas aveugle !

-Et donc tu veux m'caser ? !_ (T'as tout compris chef !)_

-Oui ! j'en ai mare de t'voir dépérir dans ton coin depuis la mort de maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Kensei reçut cette déclaration comme un coup au cœur. Il regarda sa fille. Il se dit qu'elle n'était plus une enfant si elle avait remarquée ça.

-Et c'est pour ça que t'as décidé de m'mettre avec un homme ! Un homme ! ! ! hurla Kensei.

-Et pourquoi pas ? ! lui répondit Mashiro.

-Tu sais rien d'ma vie et cette partie-là ne te concerne en rien … alors t'es priée de ne pas t'en mêler !

Il s'était avancé et dominait de tout sa stature la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui faisait face vaillamment. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre.

-Rrrraaahhhh ! ! ! ! Tu m'énerves ! file dans ta chambre ! T'en sortira pour le dîner !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Toute la tension quitta d'un coup le corps de l'homme. Il s'en voulait toujours de s'emporter comme ça contre sa fille. Mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait bien cherché. Il alla vers le buffet et prit dans ses mains un cadre doré. Dedans figurait le bonheur qu'il avait connu il y a plusieurs années. Sa femme et sa fille, alors âgée de trois ans, souriaient au photographe, qui n'était autre que lui même. Cette photo avait été prise deux semaines avant l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à sa femme. Il caressa du bout des doigts la photo, puis la reposa en soupirant. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et se mit en devoir de faire le repas de ce soir. _(Mé, mé... c'est triste T_T Kenpachi remonte moi son moral ! Tout d'suite ! *ordre du commandant Chika*)_

-Mashiro ! ! ! à table, appela Kensei de la cuisine.

Il avait mit près d'une heure à faire le repas, ayant du mal à se concentrer, et ça faisait déjà quatre fois qu'il appelait la jeune fille. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. D'habitude elle rappliquait toujours en quatrième vitesse. Un vrai ventre sur pattes !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore ? !

Il se décida à aller la chercher. Il toqua à la porte.

-Mashiro ?

Pas de réponse.

-Mashiro, on mange, appela-t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il commençait à s'énerver. Il avait fait des efforts pour cuisiner ce q'aimait sa fille. Maintenant si elle boudait, ça allait mal se passer.

-Mashiro … j'entre.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver … la pièce vide. Pas de Mashiro en vue.

-JE VAIS LA TUER ! ! ! ! _(zen zen, restons zen !)_

Il fouilla vite fait le reste de l'appartement mais ne la trouva nul part. Il regarda le genkan pour voir que les chaussures de Mashiro avaient disparues. Il se frappa le front contre le mur tout proche, puis respira un grand coup.

-Si ça continue comme ça … elle va finir par me tuer !

Il se ressaisit, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa ses clefs et son portable et sortit à la recherche de sa fille.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ichigo avait réussi à coincer son amant sous lui. Il lui faisait subir milles tortures, plus exquises les unes que les autres, aux sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le blond, entièrement nu, profitait allègrement de la bouche, chaude et humide, qui prenait grand soin de son membre durci à l'extrême. Ichigo le sentant proche de la délivrance, accéléra la cadence et récoltât le fruit de son dur labeur. Il avala le liquide amer et blanchâtre, donna un coup de langue pour en récolter les dernières gouttes présentes sur l'objet du délit et remonta dans le lit pour dominer de toute sa taille et embrasser son amant avidement. Celui-ci, encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme, se laissait faire.

Des coups donnés à la porte se firent entendre. Mais Ichigo prit le parti de les ignorer. Il voulait continuer le câlin qu'ils avaient commencé. Son amant lui par contre, ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'entendait rien.

-Ichi …

-Mmmm …. Quoi ?

-Tu vas pas voir qui c'est ?

-Pas envie … de toute façon … on s'en fout …

Le roux repartit à l'assaut de la bouche de son amant. Puis il descendit dans son cou.

-Kurosaki … je sais qu't'es là … ouvre !

La personne dehors avait du crier pour que le couple l'entende depuis la chambre. Ichigo se releva précipitamment et parti en direction de la porte de la chambre.

-Merde ! Les voisins ont du entendre !

-Tiens … Mets ça !

Ichigo se reçut un T-shirt en pleine poire, qu'il enfila précipitamment. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers l'homme nu, complètement alangui dans le lit.

-J'ai pas envie que tes voisins te reluquent !

-Serais-tu jaloux ? _(et possessif en plus U.U)_

-Pfff … vas donc ouvrir !

Ichigo sortit de la chambre en criant un « J'arrive ! ! ». Le blond soupira et s'installa tranquillement sous la couette.

Le roux ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Kensei, haletant et légèrement rouge. _(maaaaaamamia o.O moi dire que c'est une vision de rêve !)_

-Kensei ? !

-Ichigo ! Mashiro est-elle là ? lui demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non …non elle est pas là, répondit-il.

-Merde !

L'argenté frappa du poing le montant de la porte. Ichigo s'écarta et l'homme entra dans l'appartement. Il suivit Ichigo jusqu'au salon et s'assit lourdement sur un des fauteuils. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ichigo regarda son ami avec inquiétude et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Kensei … qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mashiro … elle a disparue …

-Disparue ? ! si tu me racontais tout, hein ? !

-On s'est disputé … après la réunion de toute à l'heure, ch'uis allé me calmer au parc …

Ichigo voyait très bien la scène. Kensei courant dans les allées du parc jusqu'à épuisement de toute tension. (_moi je le vois plutôt bastonner les pauvres arbres innocents U.U) **(heu … j'avais pas pensée à cette solution o.O)**_

-Je suis rentré … je lui ai demandé des explications … elle n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi je me mettais en colère … bref … on s'est pris la tête … on s'est balancé des horreurs à la gueule et … je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre…

Ichigo écoutait religieusement son ami. C'était rare de le voir dans cet état. Il préférait attendre qu'il ait fini pour dire quoi que se soit.

-Quand j'ai appelé pour le dîner, elle n'a pas répondu … ch'uis allé dans sa chambre et … j'ai vu qu'elle était vide … j'ai fouillé l'appart, je l'ai trouvé nul part…

-Alors t'es venu ici.

-Oui … c'est toi qu'habites le plus près et puis c'est toi qui est le plus proche d'elle. Il soupira avant de reprendre. Je sais pas où elle a pu aller mais … dès que j'la r'trouve, je la massacre, finit-il dans un grondement.

-Je comprends mais … non elle est pas là. Par contre, je sais où elle doit sûrement être.

-C'est vrai, fit Kensei en relevant brusquement la tête, plein d'espoir.

-Ouais et ça va pas te plaire … elle doit être chez Yachiru.

-Yachiru ? ! _(il est un peu long des fois !)_

-La fille de Zaraki-san.


	4. rencontre explosive

Réponses aux Reviews : 

Alexei : je te rassure ce n'est pas Kira son amant .

Nellyan : merci pour ton com ... et tes encouragements pour nos petites interventions :D

Tam : et oui y'a pas que Kisuke qu'est blond ...

Luv-lov-bleach : merci pour ton tit com plein d'humour ... c'est vrai que le couple Kenpachi x Kensei est sous exploité ... je ne sais pas si quelqu'un avant moi en a jamais eu l'idée ... sinon y'a Chikara Ao ma super Beta-Reader qui en écrit une aussi ... je crois que je lui ai refilée le virus...

**_

* * *

interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao

* * *

_**_  
_**

**Chapitre 4 : rencontre explosive**

Rappelez vous dans le dernier épisode :

_-Je comprends mais … non elle est pas là. Par contre, je sais où elle doit sûrement être._

_-C'est vrai, fit Kensei en relevant brusquement la tête._

_-Ouais et ça va pas te plaire … elle doit être chez Yachiru._

_-Yachiru ? !_

_-La fille de Zaraki-san._

Kensei s'était levé et faisait les 100 pas sous l'œil incrédule du roux. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans cet état. Pour lui Kensei était toujours calme et posé, du genre à ne pas déranger sous peine de le voir vite s'enflammer. Mais pas du genre indécis et inquiet. _(hé hé, il est perturbé, c'est normal ;))_

-Je t'accompagne, déclara soudainement Ichigo.

Kensei s'arrêta et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, regarda son ami. Il haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

-Pas dans cette tenue j'espère ! _(et pourquoi pas !)_

-Bien sur que non … j'vais aller me changer, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kensei regarda le roux, suspicieux, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.**_ (on imagine toute une ampoule s'allumant derrière sa tête !)_**

-Je te dérange p'etre ?

-Non, répondit Ichigo après deux secondes d'hésitation. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Disons que le T-shirt que tu portes n'est sûrement pas à ta taille.

Ichigo baissa sa tête pour regarder son T-shirt et comprit ce que voulais dire l'argenté. Le dit T-shirt était, de une trop court vu qu'il laissait voir le nombril du roux ainsi qu'une partie de son ventre (Ichigo portant un pantacourt taille basse, voir très basse), et de deux il moulait le torse de roux d'une façon très indécente**_ (*bave*)_** _(sexy Ichigooooo =D *double bave*)_

Le roux releva un visage légèrement rouge vers son ami. Il était gêné que Kensei ait put le voir comme ça. Puis il se souvint de qui lui avait envoyé ce T-shirt. Il se dit qu'il allait lui payé.

Kensei partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il avait put suivre les différentes pensées du roux sur son visage.

-Ch'uis si transparent que ça ? demanda le roux.

-Ouais !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Ichigo partit en direction de sa chambre. Kensei l'interpella :

-Il va rien dire ?

-Non … il a du tout entendre … j'devrais sûrement m'faire pardonner … mais c'est pas grave … j'arrive.

Et Ichigo disparut dans sa chambre. A peine la porte refermée qu'une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. Le roux répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Puis se rappelant Kensei, il réussit à détacher son amant de lui.

-T'as tout entendu j'suppose ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop ? fit-il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-Non … mais c'est sûr que tu devras te faire pardonner pas la suite, lui rappela son amant.

-T'inquiètes !

Le blond se détacha complètement du roux et retourna se mettre sous la couette. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux ce corps si frêle et si fin. **_(alors toujours pas trouver ? ? )_** Un frisson le parcourut. Il se ressaisit et se déshabillât rapidement pour revêtir une tenue plus appropriée. Le blond profita du spectacle. Il ne se lassait jamais de regarder le corps du roux, plus grand et plus musclé que le sien. Rien que de le regarder, il avait envie de lui. Mais le moment ne s'y prêtait guère.

-Tu seras là quand je rentrerai ? demanda le roux.

-Oui … je pense. _(ça cache quoi ça !)_

-J'essaierai de pas être trop long, fit-il en embrassant son amant. Tu pourras me préparer un truc à grignoter ?

-Hey ! ch'uis pas ta bonne ! s'offusqua le blond.

-Et si je te dis que je voudrais que tu me sers de plateau, ça te motive ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il déglutit devant le regard de braise, emplis de désir que lui envoyait le roux. Il avait soudainement chaud. Il avait surtout pas envie qu'il parte, une certaine partie de son anatomie venant de se réveiller. Ichigo, conscient du trouble de son amant, en profitât pour l'embrasser furtivement et sortir de la chambre rapidement, avant que le blond ne lui saute dessus.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ichigo garait sa voiture devant une petite maison de quartier. Il regardait Kensei, qui était toujours dans la voiture. Il soupira, ouvrit la porte et se pencha vers l'argenté.

-Allez Kensei … il va pas te manger ! _(siiiiiiiiiiiiiii =D)_

Kensei le foudroya du regard, se qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit par l'argenté. Il sonna et attendit. Kensei soupira ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pourquoi ? fit Kenpachi en ouvrant la porte. Déjà ? ! J'pensais pas qu'j'te manquerai autant, fit-il dans un grand sourire à Kensei. _(aaaah :p oui je sais, mon langage est très développé !)_

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard noir. Ichigo décida d'intervenir.

-Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure Zaraki-san, mais est-ce que Mashiro-chan est là ?

-Ouais.

Et il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier où il se mit à crier.

-YACHIRU ! MASHIRO ! DESCENDEZ !

Aussitôt deux têtes apparurent en haut des escaliers. Une verte et une rose.

-Non j'veux pas l'voir ! s'écria Mashiro.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de partir s'enfermer dans la chambre, son amie sur les talons.

Ichigo et Kenpachi tournèrent leurs regards vers Kensei qui, une veine palpitante sur la tempe, essayait de garder son calme. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas. _(j'imagine trop bien la scène xD)_

-ESPECE DE FILLE INDIGNE TU VAS VENIR ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-NAN ! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il voulut monter pour récupérer de force sa fille mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers le possesseur de la main et tomba sur Kenpachi. _**(Bah oui c'est pas Ichigo qu'a une poigne de fer !)**_

-Pas moyen qu't'y ailles, énervé comme t'es, dit tranquillement le brun. _(hé hé hé, petit rusé ^_^)_

-Il a raison, souligna le roux. Si vous le permettez Zaraki-san, je vais monter et essayer de la raisonner.

-Y'a pas d'problème, fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Ichigo frissonnât et plaignit son ami de devoir rester seul avec un type pouvant sourire comme ça. Il enleva ses chaussures et monta l'escalier. Il repéra facilement la chambre de Yachiru à sa porte … rose et toqua doucement.

-Mashiro ? c'est Ichigo … je peux rentrer ?

-T'es seul ? demanda Yachiru.

-Oui, répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre rose. **_(Bah oui elle aime le rose la petite, mais pas moi !)_**. Il vit les deux jeunes filles assises sur le lit entrain de le regarder. Mashiro semblait inquiète et Yachiru prête à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge pour défendre son amie.

-Ch'uis juste là pour parler, hein les filles ! fit-il en levant les mains devant lui. On peut parler ?

-Oui oncle Ichi, fit doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de plus m'appeler comme ça, soupira le prof de français.

Elle ne ripostât même pas. Ichigo en déduisit qu'elle devait être plus atteinte que ce qu'il pensait. Ichigo savait qu'elle s'engueulait souvent avec Kensei, mais là ça avait du être la goutte d'eau qui avait déborder le vase.

-Bien, fit-il en s'installant sur la chaise de bureau … rose. Et si tu me racontais exactement de quoi il en retourne.

* * *

Kensei fixait l'escalier et le palier de l'étage. Ichigo avait raison et il le savait. Il n'était guère patient. Il valait mieux laisser le roux la raisonner. Il soupira et baissa la tête. Puis il se rappela chez qui il était. Un frisson le parcourut. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard du brun sur lui.

-Une bière ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Kensei en haussant les épaules.

Il suivit le brun dans la cuisine. Celui-ci ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux bières, qu'il ouvrit avant d'en tendre une à l'argenté, qui la pris. Ils burent en silence. Kensei regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, puis il reportât son attention sur sa bière. Ses pensées le ramenèrent en arrière, à l'époque où ils formaient une famille heureuse, à la façon dont il s'était retrouvé seul pour élever sa fille, au fait qu'elle avait grandit et qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour trouver quelqu'un, mais il regardait avec une certaine envie ses amis, qui, eux, étaient en couple. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à …

-C'est pas facile, hein ? !

Kensei regarda le brun, une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux. Il s'était complément perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'homme. Celui-ci s'était rapproché. Kensei était assis sur une chaise haute, accoudé au plan de travail central, et Kenpachi avait lui appuyé son dos sur ce même plan de travail. Kensei n'avait qu'a tendre la main pour pouvoir le toucher. _(bah tend la alors !)_. Devant l'air un peu ahuri de l'argenté, Kenpachi continua.

-D'élever seul une fille … enfin une adolescente maintenant.

-Pas faux, lui répondit Kensei.

-Yachiru m'a dit pour ta femme …

-Ça remonte à 10 ans maintenant, alors …

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée.

-Au moins, la p'tite a toujours son père, murmura le brun.

Il but une grande rasade de bière sous l'œil intrigué de Kensei.

-Oh, fit-il amusé. Elle t'a pas dis ? ch'uis l'père adoptif de Yachiru. Ses parents sont mort … y sont fait braqué par une bande de junkies … j'passais par là … ch'uis intervenus … mais trop tard … l'homme était déjà mort, la femme dans un état critique et la p'tite en état de choc … elle voulait plus me lâcher … pfff … tout ça pour dire que j'ai fini par l'adopter … et j'en suis très heureux. **_(Kenpachi est un grand gentil en fait … du moment qu'y'a du monde à bastonner ça va ! !)_**

Il avait fixé le plafond le temps de raconter son histoire et là il reportât son regard sur Kensei qui le regardait semble-t-il d'un œil différent. Cette montagne de muscles s'était portée au secours d'inconnus et avait sauvé une petite fille qu'il avait adopté. Il n'en revenait pas. Décidément c'était pas son jour ! Il commençait sérieusement à saturer là ! L'argenté reportât son attention sur sa bière et appréciât le liquide amer descendant le long de sa gorge. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien prit quelque chose de plus fort. **_(je le comprend tout à fait ! non chuis pas alcoolique !)_**

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Kenpachi profiter de la situation. Quand il revint à lui, il découvrit que le brun avait fait tourner son siège et qu'il s'était placé entre ses jambes. L'homme avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et le maintenait en place. Leurs torses se frôlaient et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. _(attention ! 3... 2... 1 ! =D)_

Kenpachi accrocha son regard et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Kensei buguait _**(o.O)** (Yeeeaaaaahh !)_ : il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne bougeait pas. Son cerveau refusait d'émettre le moindre signal. _(c'est bien ! Continu comme ça le cerveau :p)_

Kenpachi se détacha de lui et le regarda avec attention. Il se serait attendu à plus de réaction de cet homme qu'on lui avait décrit comme impulsif. Il retenta l'expérience et embrassa avec un peu plus de force l'argenté. Le cerveau de celui-ci se remit en route et le brun sentit deux mains sur ses bras qui tentaient de le repousser. Il obéit à la demande si gentiment formulée de l'argenté et se recula, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Connard, souffla Kensei.

-Enfin une réaction, fit victorieux Kenpachi.

-Tu crois pas qu't'es trop …

Kenpachi ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il avait reprit possession des lèvres de l'argenté. Celui-ci, la première seconde de surprise passée, essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. Kenpachi délaissa les hanches de Kensei pour enfermer ses poignets dans une de ses mains. De l'autre, il commença à parcourir le torse de son prisonnier. Voyant que Kensei ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche, il posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Le résultat fut immédiat. Kensei ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation qui se perdit dans celle de Kenpachi. La langue du brun partit à la recherche de sa consœur. Les deux muscles mous commencèrent alors à se disputer la dominance du baiser.

Kensei ne voulant pas se laisser faire, essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à cet homme. Mais il comprit bien vite que l'autre était plus fort que lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu et opposait toute la résistance qu'il pouvait. Il se mit alors à répondre au baiser pour prouver à l'autre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

Kenpachi était trop heureux que l'argenté se décide enfin à participer au baiser. Il n'allait certes pas le libérer de suite, mais voir et surtout sentir une participation aussi forte de sa part le ravissait. Un vrai défi !

Kensei, au fur et à mesure du baiser, sentit des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, se propager dans tout son corps. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand la main du brun commença à caresser lascivement son service trois pièces **_(j'adore cette expression :D )_**. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ça faisait trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché. Il se rendait compte que les années d'abstinence, qu'il avait vécu depuis la mort de sa femme, l'avaient rendu extrêmement sensible à ce genre de caresses. Petit à petit, il en oubliât où il était, avec qui il était, pour ne faire que profiter des caresses et des sensations qui le submergeaient. Petit à petit, Kenpachi sentit sa résistance fondre. Il lâcha alors ses poignets et eu l'agréable surprise de sentir deux bras enrouler sa nuque et un corps se rapprocher encore plus du sien.

-Hum Hum ! ! ! _(ah ah :p pris en flage !)_

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se tournèrent pour voir Ichigo, adossé au mur, en train de les regarder. Kensei repoussa Kenpachi qui se laissa faire. Ichigo pouvait voir les joues rouges de son ami _(*_*)_ , ce qui lui fit apparaître un micro sourire, sous l'œil noir de Kensei.

-Je dois annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux filles ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, répondit brusquement Kensei.

Kenpachi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il reprit sa bière et se mit à la boire comme si de rien n'était. Kensei attrapa la sienne et en but de longues gorgées. _(faut boire pour oublier, c'est ça ?)_. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Et en plus être surpris par Ichigo. En fait, il valait mieux que se soit lui plutôt qu'une des filles. Ou pire les deux.

-Mashiro arrive, déclara Ichigo, un peu plus sérieusement.

-Ok, répondit laconiquement l'argenté.

Les deux jeunes filles firent leur irruption dans la cuisine. Elles regardèrent les trois hommes et vu l'ambiance de plomb qui y régnait décidèrent d'abréger les au revoirs. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elles s'enlacèrent.

-Bonne nuit Ru-chan et merci, souffla Mashiro à l'oreille de son amie.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je te raconterais tout demain, lui glissa dans un clin d'œil Yachiru.

Elles se doutaient bien que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais si Kensei allait être muet comme une tombe, ça ne serait pas le cas de Kenpachi.

Ichigo salua le brun et sa fille et se dirigea vers sa voiture, suivit de près par Mashiro. Kensei resta un moment à regarder le brun. Une fois assuré que Yachiru ne les entendrait pas, il se rapprocha de Kenpachi.

-Crois pas que ça se reproduira, gronda-t-il.

-Tu m'f'ras pas croire qu't'as pas aimé, lui rétorqua Kenpachi dans un grand sourire. Si jamais l'envie te prends, tu sais où j'habite …

Mais Kensei était déjà partit. Il montât dans la voiture en silence, croisa les bras sur son torse et ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet. Personne d'ailleurs ne parla. Mashiro se faisant toute petite, contrairement à d'habitude. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait largement dépassée les limites ce soir. Ichigo se concentrait sur sa conduite. Kensei était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait répondu au baiser de cet homme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé. Il se dit que c'est parce qu'il n'avait eu personne depuis la mort de sa femme. Que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il refoulait ses pulsions-là. Trop longtemps qu'il les évacuait par un excès de sport. Trop longtemps …


	5. réunion de 'famille'

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : réunion de 'famille'**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous en ce dimanche. Une bonne odeur de viande grillée flottait dans l'air. Hachigen prit les pinces en bois et commença à retourner une à une les saucisses et les côtes d'agneau qui se faisaient gentiment dorer la couenne sur le barbecue. En effet, vu l'ambiance habituelle qui régnait dans le jardin de Rose et de Lisa, le géant avait prit d'office le rôle de surveillant du barbecue. Il reposa ses pinces et contempla le chaos de sa 'famille'. D'un coté, Lisa et Love parlaient manga, commentant les dernières sorties. Rose et Kensei discutaient à voix basse, un verre de vin à la main pour Rose et une bière pour Kensei. Mashiro, elle, se goinfrait de chips en regardant Ichigo, Shinji et Hiyori. Bref tout ce joli monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. Une tong vola et atterrit, euh non plutôt, s'écrasa sur la figure du roux. Shinji tira la langue à Hiyori.

-Tu m'as encore ratée , na na nère ! T'es vraiment pas douée ! !

-Tu vas voir espèce de tête de poisson, s'écria la petite blonde.

-Hiyori, tu pourrais faire gaffe ! Merde ! Plus ça va, moins tu vises bien !

-Tu vas voir si je sais pas viser, poil de carotte !

Une autre tong vola. Hiyori se mit à courir après Ichigo pour lui prouver qu'elle savait viser. Shinji partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Du coup, Ichigo lui sautât dessus pour lui faire la peau.

-Je me demande comment ils ont faits pour se supporter aussi longtemps ? demanda l'argenté.

-L'amour, soupira Rose, peut faire faire bien des choses. Je me demande même s'ils n'étaient pas plus calme quand ils étaient ensemble.

Kensei et Rose reportèrent leur attention sur le trio infernal. Le prof de sport fini sa bière, se leva et pénétra dans la cuisine pour s'en servir une autre. Il y découvrit Lisa et Love, des saladiers dans les mains.

-Tiens ! Tu tombes bien, toi ! lui dit Lisa. Prends ça et pose le sur la table.

Kensei soupirât, prit le plat que lui tendait Lisa et ressortit suivit de Love. Il le posa sur la table et vit Hachigen en faire de même avec un plat de saucisses.

-A table ! cria le géant.

Aussitôt le trio infernal s'arrêtât. Ichigo et Shinji, à terre, étaient en train de s'étrangler l'un l'autre, et Hiyori, sur Shinji, était entrain, d'une main de lui tirer les cheveux et de l'autre de lui tirer la bouche. **_(je sais pas si vous voyer bien la scène . )_**. Ils se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était, et tout le monde s'assit autour de la table. Les plats commencèrent à circuler et le concert des couverts commença. Hachigen pria intérieurement pour que ce calme relatif dure encore un peu. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mashiro. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille avait été plus que silencieuse. Même trop silencieuse, au goût du géant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et puis il regretta sa question dès qu'il l'eut posée.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, Mashiro-chan, aujourd'hui. Tu t'es disputée avec Yachiru-chan ? demanda Hachigen sans savoir la catastrophe qui allait survenir.

-Non, j'me suis pas disputée avec Ru-chan … c'est Kensei qui s'est disputé avec Ken-chan ! expliqua la jeune fille.

-Et c'est qui Ken-chan ? demanda poliment le géant.

-C'est le père de Ru-chan, répondit-elle, comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et pourquoi s'est-il disputé avec lui ?_** (il est complètement inconscient ! ! ! ! ) **(ouais, je sens bien la belle catastrophe là ! :p)_

Personne ne faisait attention à leur conversation. Mashiro et Hachigen étaient en bout de table.

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec lui !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Hachigen recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il était en train de boire.

-QUOI ! !_ (waah, bah ça change de notre Hachi tout pépé-pénard ^^') **(faut dire que la nouvelle est de taille ! !)**_

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux. L'adolescente se rendit compte alors que tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux et décida d'en profiter.

-Kensei veut pas sortir avec Ken-chan bien qu'ils se soient embrassés ! lâcha-t-elle.

Une bombe ! Voilà se que sa fille venait de lancer. Un truc à ne pas dire. Kensei bondit hors de sa chaise et sautât sur la jeune fille.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! ! ! hurla-t-il.

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans le jardin. Kensei essayant de mettre la main sur sa fille.

-C'est pas sa meilleure amie, Yachiru ? demanda Lisa en se penchant vers Ichigo.

-Si, répondit le roux.

-Le père de sa meilleure amie a des vues sur Kensei ? renchérit Rose.

-Oui, soupira Ichigo.

-Ils … Ils se sont embrassés ? demanda la brune.

-Oui … je les ai vus, murmura-t-il.

-QUOI ! ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Shinji et Hiyori.

-Que c'est beau, murmura la brune des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je comprends mieux, firent Love et Rose.

Hachigen se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant le père et la fille se courir après en poussant des hurlements à travers tout le jardin. Heureusement que le jardin était grand et que les voisins avaient l'habitude. Le géant souffla puis se décida à mettre fin à tout ça à sa façon.

-Ça suffit ! A table !

Kensei et Mashiro stoppèrent immédiatement et s'assirent chacun à un bout de la table. Kensei lançant des regards noirs à la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci lui tirait la langue.

-Et on peut savoir comment cet intrépide a eut l'idée de vouloir s'approprier notre cher Kensei ? questionna Shinji, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Il jubilait. Kensei avec un homme ! Aaaaaahhh ! ! Pour un peu il en aurait dansé sur place. **_(oh oui ! Shinji danse ! ! )_**

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! _(t'inquiète, tu le regretteras pas ;))_

Kensei foudroya du regard Ichigo qui se tassa sur sa chaise. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant une explication du roux. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement et son regard passa sur tout les visages de l'assistance.

* * *

-Dis Yumi?

-Mmmmm ?

-Tu l'trouves pas bizarre en ce moment, l'patron ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah … Yachiru et Yoruichi sont gentiment en train de s'éclater et il les regarde même pas !

Le brun quitta des yeux son miroir pour regarder les deux combattantes sur le tatami puis fixa son regard sur la montagne de muscles qui lui servait de patron.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt ailleurs, confirma le brun.

-Moi je dirais qu'il … est … amoureux !

Les deux hommes se penchèrent pour regarder le blond se planquer derrière son éventail.

-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda un peu agressivement Ikkaku.

-Et bien … il suffit de le regarder … et puis qu'elle est l'autre raison de vivre de Kenpachi ?

-Le sexe … répondirent en cœur les deux hommes. **_(on s'en serait pas douter o.O )_**

-Exact ! s'exclama Kisuke.

-On est pas dans la merde, souffla le chauve.

-Je me demande qui il faut plaindre, renchérit le brun.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le combat qui venait de se terminer par la mise au sol très brutale de la rose. Yoruichi aida la jeune fille à se relever. Celle-ci se massa les fesses puis sauta sur son père. Il sembla se réveiller au choc et félicita sa fille. Celle-ci toute contente se laissa entraîner dans les vestiaires par la brune.

Une fois les filles parties, Kenpachi laissa ses pensées dériver à nouveau vers Kensei. Il avait rarement ressentit autant d'exaltation pour une personne. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il envahissait ses nuits et ses jours. Et ce baiser ! Rien que d'y penser et il se sentait durcir. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eut le coup de foudre. Ce n'était pas son genre de croire à ça, mais là, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il avait eut le coup de foudre pour Kensei. Il ne voyait pas en lui un coup d'un soir. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation superficielle avec cet homme. Il le voulait tout entier et à lui tout seul. Mais il ne pourrait pas agir comme il le faisait avec les autres hommes qu'il avait 'fréquenté'. Il faudrait plus qu'il agisse comme il le faisait avec les femmes, en douceur pour ne pas lui faire peur. Car il avait bien vu qu'il ne serrait pas facile à convaincre. Il devait l'amener en douceur vers la conclusion qu'il voulait. Oui ! En douceur. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qui fit frémir Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kisuke qui l'observaient en silence. Ils allaient devoir se préparer aux prochaines catastrophes qu'il allait déclencher. _(attention à tes fesses Kensei :p)_

_

* * *

_Les deux jeunes filles profitaient du soleil, assises à la terrasse d'un café, une glace devant chacune d'elles. Elles avaient passées l'après midi à se promener au parc, puis avaient décidées de savourer une bonne glace. La terrasse du café s'était retrouvée vite fait pleine. Il faut dire que Matsumoto n'était pas du genre discrète. Elle portait une mini robe à bretelles crème avec de petites fleurs roses dessus, très échancrée et très courte, et des sandales à talons. Hinamori, plus discrète, portait un chemisier blanc, une jupe en jeans, lui arrivant en dessous du genoux, et des sandales à semelles compensées. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient gaiement sans se soucier du regard et de la hausse de fréquentation qu'elles suscitaient. Enfin ! Si Matsumoto ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hinamori. La petite brune faisait comme si de rien n'était mais c'était peine perdue avec son amie. Elle replongea dans sa glace quand elle vit la rousse se lever et faire de grands signes.

-HITSUGAYA ! ! cria Rangiku. HITSUGAYA-KUUUNNN ! ! ! ! **_(dans le genre discret !)_**

Hinamori s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de glace et regarda dans la même direction que son amie. Elle put voir Toshiro en compagnie d'un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle, et de deux hommes adultes. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation. Pendant ce temps, Matsumoto ne cessait de l'appeler. Finalement le groupe se dirigea vers elles. Hinamori se leva elle aussi et salua les quatre hommes.

-Bonjour, Hitsugaya-kun, fit timidement la brune.

-Allez asseyez vous avec nous, s'écria joyeusement la rousse. On va pas vous mangez ! **_( heu…'-_- )_**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel en prenant un siège et le quatrième s'assit en offrant aux filles un superbe sourire.

-Alors … tu nous présentes pas, Toshiro-kun, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Si, si, râla le plus jeune. Matsumoto Rangiku et Hinamori Momo. Elles sont dans ma classe.

Les jeunes filles sourirent à l'entente de leurs noms.

-Et voici Ichimaru Gin, Ukitake Juushiro et Kyoraku Shunsui. Gin et Ukitake sont mes demi-frères … et ce grand dadais-là est le … petit ami de l'autre imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de nous comme ça, gronda gentiment Juushiro.

Le regard d'Hinamori passait de l'un à l'autre des trois frères. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, hormis la couleur de cheveux. Peu courante. Blanche. La petite brune n'en revenait pas.

* * *

-Bon alors t'accouche ! s'exclama avec véhémence la petite blonde.

Devant la menace de la tong, Ichigo soupira et se lança. Kensei lui adressa un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement.

-J'ai demandé à mes élèves de se mettre en binôme afin d'effectuer un projet social qui servira de base à différents exposés et comptes rendus. Mashiro-chan et Yachiru-chan se sont mises en tête de mettre leurs pères ensemble. C'est tout ! Moi j'y peux rien !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Shinji et Hiyori éclatèrent de rire. Love et Rose se regardaient perplexes. Hachigen secouait la tête en pensant aux futures catastrophes. Lisa et Mashiro regardaient Kensei des étoiles dans les yeux _(comme moi ^^)_. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse en se renfrognant. Ichigo lui soufflait, exaspéré, par la tournure des évènements.

-C'est bien ce que j'dis. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! cria Kensei en pointant le roux du doigt. Tu vas me le payer !

Kensei se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de sa victime … qui décida de prendre la fuite. Une nouvelle course poursuite eut lieu dans le jardin. Tous regardaient les deux hommes. Lisa alla chercher le dessert et servit une part de tarte à chacun.

La course ramena les deux hommes vers la table et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kensei attrapa le roux par la taille, qui tomba sur Rose et … s'écrasa sur sa part de tarte. Tout le monde se figea. Kensei lâcha Ichigo et l'aida à se relever. Mais trop tard ! La chemise du roux était maintenant décorée de fraises et de crème.

-Ma chemise ! ! ! !

Ichigo s'enfuit dans la maison sous le regard un peu abasourdit de l'assistance. Enfin, il partit dans la salle de bains pour essayer de sauver sa chemise.

* * *

Yachiru surveillait d'un œil attentif son père qui lui surveillait d'un œil plutôt distrait les côtes qui grillaient sur le barbecue. Ils avaient écourtés la séance d'entraînement vu le peu de motivation de Kenpachi **_(comme c'est bizarre o.O)_**. Il semblait complètement ailleurs depuis qu'il avait embrassé le père de sa meilleure amie. Pas que la rose s'inquiétait. Mais son père n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Elle sourit en pensant que c'était une bonne idée qu'elles avaient eu là. Elle était sur que Ken-chan et Kensei étaient fait pour être ensemble. Et il lui apparaissait que son père était du même avis. _(moi aussi .)_

Elle reportât son attention sur les quatre autres adultes qui squattaient le jardin. Yumichika s'était installé sur les genoux d'Ikkaku et ils écoutaient Kisuke et Yoruichi discourir sur le plannings des prochaines compétitions.

-Mais si elle est plus que prête ! ! ! s 'enflammait la brune. Elle est tout à fait capable de s'en sortir.

-C'est pas ce que je disais, Yoruichi. Tu ne m'as pas bien comprise ! ria le blond en se cachant derrière son éternel éventail.

-Rrraaahh ! ! ! tu m'énerves, Kisuke ! ! !

Et elle partit à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Mais elle a quoi, en c'moment ? demanda Ikkaku.

-Comme tout les mois, répondit Kisuke malicieusement.

-Non mais vous êtes pas vrai ! s'offusqua Yumichika.

Et il partit lui aussi à l'intérieur de la maison sous le rire gras des deux hommes. Il trouva la brune dans la cuisine, un pot de glace chocolat - caramel à la main. Il ouvrit le congélateur pour en sortir un vanille - noix de pécan.

-Non mais j'vous jure les hommes ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Yachiru avait observée toute la scène avec intérêt puis elle se rapprocha de son père en voyant le brun et la brune s'installer à table. Kisuke se rapprocha de la jeune femme.**_ (on se demande pour quoi faire ? !)_**

-Ken-chan ! Je crois qu'ça brûle, là !

Kenpachi sursauta légèrement et attrapa les pinces pour retourner la viande.

-Je surveille ! Je surveille !

-T'inquiètes pas, lui dit-elle en lui caressant le bras, comme pour le réconforter. Je sais comment faire pour que tu le revois.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit bien volontiers en l'écoutant lui raconter comment.

* * *

Hinamori était fascinée par les trois frères. Fascinée était bien le mot approprié. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Histugaya ait des frères, en fait des demi-frères **_(mais ça c'est un détail pour elle !)_**. Plus elle les observait et plus elle comprenait le comportement de son camarades de classe.

Gin avait complètement abandonné la conversation pour se consacrer uniquement à Rangiku, à qui il faisait un rentre-dedans monstre. La rousse s'en donnait à cœur joie. En effet, ce n'était pas tout les jours, qu'un jeune homme en 1ère année de fac s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait les joues légèrement roses. Et Gin affichait un sourire à se pâmer.

Juushiro semblait couver un peu trop Toshiro. Un peu comme une mère poule. Se qui faisait sourire Momo et Shunsui. La petite brune pouvait clairement voir l'affection que l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs portaient à ses demi-frères. Elle se demandait bien quelle pouvait être leur histoire. Mais elle était bien trop timide pour poser des questions aussi indiscrètes. Elle pouvait aussi voir l'amour et la tendresse qui régnaient entre Juushiro et Shunsui. Des images pas très nettes mettant en scène les deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de se former dans son esprit. Images qu'elle essayaient à tout prix de faire partir. Images qui la faisaient rougir. _**(on se demande bien quel genre d'images ! ! ! )**_

-Alors, commença Shunsui, vous êtes dans la même classe que Toshiro-kun ?

-Oui, répondit timidement la brune.

-Il nous a parlé de l'idée de votre prof de français. Le projet social, c'est ça, hein ?

-Oui, c'est ça, grogna Toshiro.

Il ne semblait pas être très content de se trouver là. Mais de toute façon, il ne semblait jamais content. Shunsui haussa les épaules et se retournât pour continuer sa discussion avec la jeune femme.

-Et qui est ton binôme, Hinamori-chan ? demanda le brun.

-Et bien … rougit la jeune femme. Je me suis mise avec Rangi-chan.

Celle-ci en entendant son nom s'intéressa à la conversation. De même que Gin.

-Et quel est votre projet ? insista le brun.

-Et bien ….

Hinamori rougit encore plus en sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire que son projet social, à elle et Rangiku, était de rendre plus social Histugaya.

-On a décidé … de … sociabiliser Hitsugaya-kun, déclara très sérieusement la rousse, venant ainsi au secours de son amie. Secours dont elle se serrait bien passée.

* * *

Ichigo était en train de ronchonner tout seul dans sa barbe tout en essayant de sauver sa chemise qu'il tenait dans ses mains, quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le torse derrière lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là … si jamais les autres nous trouvent comme ça …

-Chuuttt ! ! ! !

-C'est toi qui ne voulais pas …

-Je sais, je sais … mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ichigo se sentit retourner et une bouche vint caresser la sienne, tendrement. Il répondit au baiser et ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à la langue joueuse de son amant de venir l'explorer.

-Surtout te sachant dans cette tenue, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter une fois le baiser fini.

Ichigo lui donna un petit coup sur la tête et un « aie » lui échappa.

-Bon je te laisse finir.

Il embrassât une dernière fois le roux et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre le reste de la 'famille'.

Quand Ichigo rejoignit les autres, une part de tarte l'attendait déjà à sa place. Il commença à la manger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de la table. Il ne vit pas Kensei revenir de la cuisine, plusieurs bières à la main **_(non elles sont pas toutes pour lui ! !)_**. Quand son regard se posa sur le roux, un sourire torve apparut sur son visage. Dommage qu'Ichigo lui tournait le dos, sinon il aurait su que l'argenté allait se venger. En effet, celui-ci détenait une information inconnue du reste de la 'famille'. Il allait lui faire payer ! ! ! Il reportât son attention sur le reste de la tablée. Tout le monde commençait à le regarder en ce demandant pourquoi il restait figé comme ça.

-Ichigo a un nouvel amant, lâcha-t-il tout fier de lui.

Le roux s'étrangla avec sa bouchée alors que tous les regards se portèrent sur lui et qu'un « QUOI ! ! ! ! » général se faisait entendre. Il se retourna et fusilla du regard Kensei qui lui affichait un sourire victorieux. Les autres allaient lui ficher la paix avec 'Ken-chan' et s'intéresser au roux et à son nouvel amant. Il distribua les bières et s'assit à sa place. Il se régalait du spectacle qu'offrait le roux, rouge cramoisi et ne pouvant en placer une.


	6. où comment régler certaines choses

merci à tous pour vos reviews !**_  


* * *

interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beté-reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : où comment régler certaines choses autrement qu'avec ses poings**

Deux semaines avaient passées. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Mashiro faisait la tête à Kensei. Deux semaines que Kensei essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à sa fille qu'il ne voulait se mettre avec personne et encore moins un homme. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas son obstination à nier l'évidence. Ken-chan lui convenait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'admettre ? Leurs discussions se terminaient toujours de la même façon : Kensei allait évacuer son trop plein de stress en courant ou alors en martyrisant ses élèves. _**(je les plaint ! ! !)** (ah non, moi j'adorerais être martyrisée par Kensei *_*)_

On était samedi matin et Kensei profitait de sa matinée pour traîner au lit. Il paressait agréablement sous sa couette. Il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir. Il était bien au chaud, dans un état de semi-sommeil. Il avait fait un rêve agréable, même s'il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il savait juste qu'il avait aimé ce rêve. Un rêve particulièrement chaud vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. _(oh oh, moi je dis qu'il était à la sauce Ken-chan ce rêve ^^)_. Il fit voyager ses mains sur son corps avant d'aller prendre en main sa virilité. Il entama un va-et-vient qui le plongea dans la même extase que son rêve. Il arriva vite au sommet et se déversa sur son ventre. Les vagues du plaisir orgasmique s'abattirent sur lui et d'un seul coup des détails de son rêve lui revinrent avec netteté. Il savait avec qui il était dans ce rêve. Il savait qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait dans ce rêve. Il maudit sa fille pour lui avoir fait croiser la route de cet homme, qui maintenant venait le hanter dans ses rêves. **_(et oui ! ! !)_** Il se leva en hâte et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour dissiper les derniers reliefs de ce rêve et de ce qui avait suivi. Fallait-il qu'il soit en manque pour en venir à rêver de Kenpachi le prenant et le faisant hurler de plaisir ? Fallait-il qu'il soit en manque pour en souhaiter que ce rêve devienne réalité ? _(mais non, faut simplement être normalement constitué !)_

Il fut sortit de son introspection pour des cris. Il reconnut Ichigo et Shinji s'engueulant. Mais que faisaient-ils chez lui un samedi matin ? Il s'habilla et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bains pour trouver toute la 'famille' réunie autour de Mashiro.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel ? demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

-Tu vois … je te l'avais bien dis qu'il avait oublié, fit triomphant Shinji.

-Tss , répondit Ichigo.

-Oublier quoi ? questionna intrigué Kensei.

-C'est le tournoi inter collège de karaté aujourd'hui , commença Ichigo.

-Et tu m'as promis qu'on irait, le coupa Mashiro. Ru-chan combat aujourd'hui. Et t'avais promis qu'on irait la soutenir.

Kensei s'était légèrement tendu au prénom de la meilleure amie de sa fille. Il avait oublié. Complètement oublié. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à Kenpachi après ce rêve ? Car il était sûr qu'il le croiserait. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Il résistait mal au regard de cocker-mignon-tout-plein-avec-de-grands-yeux-humides de sa fille. **_(genre le regard du chat botté de Shreck)_**

-Ok … on y va, lâcha-t-il résigné à son sort. _(Yeeeaah =D)

* * *

_

La salle était bondée. Les gradins pleins d'élèves venus avec leurs parents pour supporter leurs camarades. Trois airs de combats étaient disposés au centre du gymnase. Kensei regardait les combattants se préparer en se demandant où étaient passé Ichigo et Mashiro.

Ces derniers avaient rejoints Yachiru et son père, installés près des airs de combats.

-Alors, alors ? demanda toute excitée la rose.

-Il est là, lui sourit, toute aussi excitée, la verte. Toute la 'famille' est là !

-Yatta ! s'exclama en sautant Yachiru.

Elle tourna son regard vers Kenpachi, qui fouillait la salle du regard, dans l'espoir de voir celui qui hantait ses nuits. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Il voulait le faire sien. Dans tous les sens du termes. Ce désir qu'il avait de lui le consumait. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet. Ce désir se transformait peu à peu en besoin vital et il avait peur d'effrayer l'argenté. Il devait avoir mis la main dessus avant de perdre le contrôle de ses actes. Avant de commettre un acte inconsidéré. Sinon, il pourrait peut-être avoir son corps mais pas son cœur … et il voulait les deux. Il voulait tout de lui. _(mais c'est qu'il est raide dingue de notre Kensei :p je le comprends !)_

Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura où était installé Kensei et le reste de la troupe.

-Là haut, en face, à droite … avant dernière rangée. A coté d'un grand type avec les cheveux roses…

-Merci, souffla Kenpachi.

Il reporta son regard dans la direction indiquée et trouva son bonheur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était venu. Il le voyait. Il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il le devait.

Ichigo observa un instant le père de Yachiru avec un sourire. Cet homme semblait sincère… un peu effrayant mais sincère. Il pourrait peut-être arriver à sortir son ami de sa coquille. Il sortit de sa rêverie et attrapa Mashiro par la manche.

-Viens … on va rejoindre les autres …

La jeune fille salua son amie et suivit le roux. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à leurs places. Ichigo s'assit entre Shinji et Kensei. Ce dernier attrapa le bras du roux et planta son regard dans le sien. Ichigo déglutit en voyant la lueur menaçante._ (Kensei mode The Killer ^^ trooop fan !)_

-Vous étiez où ? gronda l'argenté.

-Partit voir Yachiru… tu aurais préféré y aller … et rencontrer Kenpachi, répondit, ironique, le roux.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Ichigo se dégagea de la prise de son ami et reporta son attention sur les combats qui commençaient.

* * *

Les combats étaient finis. Ils profitaient des stands, installés dans la grande cour pour se restaurer et se divertir. Ils commentaient les combats. Enfin surtout Hiyori et Yachiru. Qui semblaient vouloir en refaire certains. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc et dégustaient des yakitori plus ou moins tranquillement.

-Bah il est où Ichigo ? fit soudainement Love.

Tous se regardèrent, semblant réfléchir au dernier moment où ils avaient vu le roux.

-C'est vrai ça ! et Shinji ? s'exclama Lisa.

Nouvel échange de regard et tous se tournèrent vers lui. _Mais pourquoi moi ?__** ( parce que ! ! ! ! si vous trouvez la référence vous gagnez un tit quelque chose :D)**) (Nyé ? Référence ? ...)_

-C'est bon, s'exclama Kensei. Je vais aller les chercher … et ils vont entendre parler du pays, gronda-t-il.

* * *

Ichigo avait enfin réussit à coincer le blond. Celui-ci l'avait chauffé durant les combats. Discrètement, mais maintenant il allait lui faire payer l'érection qu'il avait provoquée et qui l'avait gênée. L'autre se laissait faire. Bien trop content de la façon dont le roux se vengeait. Il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu le matin même. Non mais quelle idée aussi de s'habiller comme ça. Il voulait mettre le feu partout ou quoi ? ! Le blond avait bien surpris les regards de certains et certaines s'attarder sur le cul de son amant, moulé dans un pantalon noir, ou sur son torse seulement habillé d'un chemise en lin blanc, quasiment transparente. _(*bave*)_

Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser discrètement du groupe, l'un après l'autre, et s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires, maintenant vides.

Ichigo avait coincé le blond face contre le mur. Il colla son torse à son dos. Ses lèvres dévoraient sa nuque et ses oreilles. Ses mains étaient passées sous le gilet et la chemise qu'il portait, l'excitant. Les excitant tous les deux. Ichigo se pencha un peu plus en avant et lui mordit un lobe d'oreille.

-Aïe !

-Tu n'aurais pas dut, souffla, malicieux, le roux contre son oreille.

-Je n'aurais pas dut quoi ? demanda l'autre en toute innocence. **_(feinte l'innocence, feinte !)_**

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle … tu ne 'la' sens pas assez comme ça ?

Il attrapa les poignets de l'homme et les mit au dessus de sa tête tout en appuyant son bassin contre le fessier offert.

-Oh oui ! je 'la' sent …

-Tu veux 'la' sentir encore ? demanda joueur le roux en s'écartant légèrement.

Le blond gémit faiblement de frustration. Ce qui fit sourire le roux.

-Alors ?

-Oui … murmura le blond. Je veux 'la' sentir encore…

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo appuya de nouveau son bassin contre son fessier. Il emprisonna les deux poignets du blond avec une seule de ses mains. Celle, devenue libre, reprit l'exploration du torse du blond. Celui-ci frissonna quand elle s'attardait à exciter un de ses tétons.

-Ichi … gémit-il.

Celui-ci recula encore son bassin et le blond suivit le mouvement, ne voulant plus se détacher du roux. Qui sourit en voyant le manège de son amant.

-Ichi … gémit-il encore une fois.

-Bien … dans ce cas … tu va 'la' sentir, sourit-il contre sa nuque.

Il attrapa le menton du blond pour lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le blond lui répondit avec entrain. Ichigo entreprit alors de 'la' lui faire sentir.

* * *

Kensei entra dans la salle de sport et regarda autour de lui. Personne sur le terrain. Personne dans les gradins. Il se décida à aller vérifier dans les vestiaires au cas où. Il traversa rapidement la salle qu'il connaissait par cœur et entra dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires et aux douches. Il longea le couloir, ouvrant chaque porte et jetant un coup d'œil rapide pour voir si personne n'y était. Tout d'un coup, il se figea. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Des … gémissements ?**_ (o.O) _**. _(ouaaiiii .)_ Il s'avança plus doucement vers la source des bruits. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta. Mais que faisait-il là ? Ça ne le regardait en rien ce qui se passait là ? En rien ! Mais alors pourquoi poussait-il la porte et s'introduisit-il dans l'anti-chambre des douches ?

De la curiosité. Voilà pourquoi il s'approchait discrètement. Il entendait plus distinctement les gémissements et les halètements. Rauques et bas. Deux hommes. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils. Si jamais des gamins traînaient par là …

-Ichi …

Kensei se figea. Il avait bien entendu 'Ichi'. 'Ichi' comme Ichigo ? ! Une fois de plus, la curiosité fut plus forte et il se rapprocha encore.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était divisée en deux. La première partie, où il se trouvait, était constituée de lavabos alignés contre le mur, dans lequel se trouvait le porte, et des bancs leur faisant face. Ils étaient appuyé contre un mur derrière lequel se trouvait les douches communes. Kensei se rapprocha tout doucement de l'ouverture permettant d'accéder aux douches. Son cœur battait plus vite. Les sons qu'il entendaient faisaient réagir son corps. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait voir si c'était bien Ichigo qui s'envoyait en l'air. Et avec qui. **_(alors une idée ?)

* * *

_**

Kenpachi avait durant tout le temps des combats gardé un œil sur Kensei. Il ne savait pas si l'argenté l'avait vu. En tout cas, il n'était pas venu le saluer. Il aurait bien aimé. Yachiru avait bien vu que son père était soucieux**_ ( et oui ça lui arrive des fois)_** et elle savait bien pourquoi. Elle sourit à Mashiro qui lui rendit son sourire avant de rejoindre sa place accompagnée de son oncle.

Une fois les combats terminés, elle s'était changé vite fait puis avait rejoint le reste de sa 'famille'. Ils étaient allés fêter sa deuxième place en allant dévaliser les stands de confiseries. Ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés de la famille de Mashiro et quand Kenpachi avait vu Kensei s'éloigner, il l'avait suivit, plantant là tout le monde. _(Allez vas-y Ken-chan, j'suis avec toi :D)_. Un sourire était apparut sur le visage des deux jeunes filles quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Aussitôt, les deux groupes s'étaient rejoints pour n'en former qu'un. Qui attendait avec impatience un heureux dénouement pour la rencontre à venir.

* * *

Matsumoto et Hinamori avaient échappées à la 'surveillance' de leurs familles et s'étaient mises à la recherche de trois têtes blanches et d'une brune. Elles avaient réussi à arracher à Hitsugaya la promesse qu'ils seraient là aujourd'hui. Matsumoto était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir Gin et Hinamori faisait tout son possible pour calmer les ardeurs de son amie. En effet, la jeune femme, habillé de façon très … comment dire … courte, était complètement tombée sous le charme du demi-frère de leur camarade de classe. Hinamori avait subit sans rien dire tous les détails des différents rendez vous que la rousse avait eut avec le jeune homme, depuis deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Celui-ci semblait vraiment intéressé pour avoir plus qu'un simple plan cul avec elle et du coup la rousse craquait peu à peu pour lui.

-Ça serait bien, murmura la brune pour elle-même.

Rangiku stoppa son monologue et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux. Hinamori sursauta en ce rendant compte du regard sérieux posé sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait bien Momo-chan ?

-Rien, rien, Rangi-chan, protesta la plus petite en mettant ses deux mains devant elle comme pour se protéger. Je me disais juste que tu avais de la chance si Ichimaru-san est vraiment comme tu le dis. Ça te changerai de tous ses sales types qui te tournent autour d'habitude.

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne à te faire du soucis pour moi, sourit son amie avant de la prendre dans sas bras et de l'écraser contre sa poitrine volumineuse.

Hinamori se dégagea comme elle put pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Elles se sourirent et recommencèrent à marcher, flânant entre les stands à la recherche des albinos.

Elles les trouvèrent devant un stand de confiseries **_( pas encore dévalisé par Yachiru !)_**. Apparemment Ukitake voulait en acheter à Toshiro qui protestait comme quoi il en voulait pas sous les rires de Kyoraku et d'Ichimaru. L'arrivée des deux jeunes filles sauva le plus petit de l'indigestion.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi il en veut jamais ? ! soupira Ukitake.

-Laisse le donc ! lui répondit Shunsui. Je pense qu'il aimerai passer à un autre genre de sucreries.

Ukitake se retourna vers son amant et suivit le regard de celui-ci. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit sourire. Toshiro discutait avec Hinamori. Enfin c'est plutôt Hinamori qui faisait la conversation. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment déplaire au plus jeune. Les deux élèves étaient cote à cote et semblaient faire abstraction du monde les entourant. Il remarquât aussi que Gin avait disparu en ayant emmené avec lui la jolie rousse. Il soupira. Vraiment son frère était un incorrigible coureur de jupon !

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais qu'attendait-il donc ? S'énervant, il voulut se retourner pour faire part de son mécontentement à son partenaire, mais celui-ci le bloquait complètement. Il s'agitât dans l'espoir de se libérer.

-Tsss tu crois quoi ? Je vais certainement pas te laisser t'échapper comme ça.

-Je veux pas m'échapper, glapit le blond. Je veux que tu te magnes ! J'en peux plus ! Prends moi tout de suite où je ne réponds plus de rien !

Ichigo sourit en sentant son amant ainsi. Il s'amusait avec lui comme lui s'était amusé à la faire bander durant les combats. Il se colla encore un peu plus contre le dos luisant de sueur du blond.

-C'est de ta faute si je te fais languir … tu n'avais qu'à pas m'exciter comme ça …

-Et toi tu n'avais qu'à pas être habillé comme ça !

-Ça ne t'as pas plus, fit déçu le roux.

-Si … mais pas qu'à moi ! siffla-t-il.

-Jaloux ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas le dire, j'te signale, fit remarquer Ichigo.

Son amant répondit par un gémissement plus fort que les autres. En effet, Ichigo s'amusait à explorer son antre doucement, trop doucement à son goût. Et il voulait plus que deux simples doigts. Il voulait sentir le roux en lui. Il voulait sentir sa colonne de chair entièrement en lui. Il voulait la sentir vibrer, la sentir bouger. Il voulait …

* * *

Kensei n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il avait suivit toute la conversation entre les deux hommes, entrecoupée de séances de déshabillage et d'échange de baisers et de caresses. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur, ne pouvant plus bouger. Complètement abasourdis par sa découverte. Il n'en revenait pas. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils remis ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils à ce jeu ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il partir ? Il restait là à jouer les voyeurs. Il se pencha un peu curieux de voir de ses propres yeux ce que ses oreilles entendaient.

Il les voyaient de profil, nu … et en pleine action. Ichigo soutenait Shinji qu'il avait coincé entre le mur et lui. Ichigo allait et venait dans son amant, les mains du roux accrochées aux hanches du blond. Les deux hommes faisaient abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ils étaient perdus dans un monde de plaisir.

Kensei ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux hommes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son corps de réagir à la scène très … chaude à laquelle il assistait. Il ne se savait pas voyeur. Comment pourrait-il les regarder à nouveau sans repenser à …ça. Petit à petit, il sentait son corps se réchauffer et il se savait les joues rouges. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide. Mais pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de la sorte ? Il n'était pas gay ! _(essais pas d'te convaincre ! :p)_

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il se rendit compte d'une présence autre que la sienne quand il sentit un torse se coller dans son dos. Il sursauta et voulut protester mais une main lui bâillonna la bouche avant qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son. _(nyé . ça me plais déjà !)_

-Si tu cries, ils vont savoir qu'on est là … ça serait bête de les déranger, murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

Involontairement, un frisson le parcouru. Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Et surtout pourquoi le collait-il comme ça ? Ah oui, parce qu'il l'intéressait !

Kensei sentit la main sur sa bouche s'enlever et se poser sur sa taille, tandis que l'autre barrait son torse, l'empêchant de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Kenpachi … lâche moi, gronda-t-il tout bas. _(ah non !)_

-Pas question … j'te tiens, j'te garde … et puis ça serait bête de rater le final, sourit-il.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Kensei qui se raidit. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il allait pas … Mais le brun ne fit rien de plus. Il reprit l'observation du couple en plein ébat. Kensei aurait dut se sentir mieux mais il y avait comme un goût d'insatisfaction. Il se maudit d'avoir pensé ça.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il reporta lui aussi son attention sur ses deux amis. Shinji gémissait fortement et se retenait comme il pouvait au mur. Ichigo le pilonnait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il était concentré sur sa tache et y mettait tout son désir, toute son ardeur.

-Mmmm … Ichi … je vais … je vais …

-Moi aussi …

Dans un même cri les deux hommes se déversèrent, Shinji sur le mur et Ichigo dans ce dernier. Ils s'immobilisèrent, reprenant leur respiration. Ichigo embrassait tendrement la nuque et les épaules de son amant.

Kensei n'en revenait toujours pas. Les quelques neurones qui lui restaient étaient partis en vacances. Aussi ne réagit-il pas quand Kenpachi le releva et les fit sortir discrètement des vestiaires en le prenant par la main. _(comme c'est mignon :p)

* * *

_

Kenpachi était content d'avoir trouvé l'argenté. Il était content aussi qu'il se laisse entraîner comme ça. Il l'avait vu entrer dans les vestiaires puis disparaître. Il avait alors suivit les bruits qu'il entendait et avait trouvé l'homme en train de regarder dans les douches. Alors comme ça c'était un petit voyeur. Le brun avait étiré un sourire à faire froid dans le dos avant de se coller contre celui de Kensei. Il l'avait empêché de dévoiler leur présence aux deux hommes qui étaient en train de faire l'amour dans les douches. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux sur le couple avant de se rendre compte que la fin était proche. Il les avait alors fait sortir, profitant de l'état de choc de sa proie.

Kenpachi s'était rendu compte de l'état d'excitation de Kensei quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras et il comptait bien en profiter. Si l'argenté était excité à regarder deux hommes faire l'amour, il avait alors moyen de le faire sien.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers Kensei qui semblait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Toi ! gronda l'argenté.

Kenpachi étira un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Kensei frissonna devant lui. De désir ou de peur ?

-Ouais … me remercie pas … j'tai sauvé la mise.

Un grondement s'échappa des lèvres du prof de sport. Il recula quand il vit s'avancer vers lui la montagne de muscles.

-T'approche pas.

-Et pourquoi ? fit Kenpachi dans un sourire. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main, non ?

Le brun désigna son entrejambe. Kensei se rendit compte alors du niveau d'excitation dans lequel il était. Il ne pourrait plus nier maintenant.

-Ça te regarde en rien ! lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-Oh que si ! affirma le géant. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça._ (ouais vas-y =D *Chika prend sa mode ''bave intense'' !*)_

Kenpachi avança encore et coinça Kensei contre le mur. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et rapprocha le sien jusqu'à se que leurs nez se touchent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Kensei foudroyait du regard cet homme si sûr de lui. Bordel mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi espérait-il ce baiser qui ne venait pas ? L'autre jouait avec lui, il le savait. Mais pourquoi le faisait-il languir à ce point ? Il était excité. Par ce qu'il avait vu entre Ichigo et Shinji. Et par la proximité de cet homme. Un homme ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il aimait les femmes ! Mais alors pourquoi son corps avait réagit comme ça ? Réagissait comme ça ?

Kenpachi observait l'homme qu'il avait coincé et qu'il n'était pas prêt de libérer. Oh non ! Pas avant d'avoir mis certaines choses au point. Il pouvait lire sur son visage le dilemme intérieur de l'argenté et avait décidé de l'aider à faire son choix en jouant un peu avec lui. Il rapprocha un peu plus son corps, juste assez pour qu'ils se frôlent, juste assez pour l'exciter un peu plus. Pour les exciter un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser de suite. Il voulait que ce soit l'autre qui l'embrasse. Qu'il reconnaisse son attirance et son désir. Qu'il accepte cette attirance et ce désir.

Kensei céda à son excitation et envoya en vacances ses neurones restants et sa morale. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Kenpachi. **_(Yatta ! ! !)_**_ (comme tu dis :p comment oses-tu me laisser en plan avec cette fin ! .)_


	7. Vertu ? Vertu !

_**interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala**_

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao

* * *

_

**_merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! avant dernier chapitre ! bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vertu ? Vertu !**

Rappelez vous au chapitre précédent, nous avons quittés Kensei qui embrassait volontairement Kenpachi. Mais comme chuis du genre sadique _**(Niark Niark Niark ! !)**_ je vais vous laisser mariner un peu.

* * *

Hinamori n'en revenait pas. Elle arrivait à avoir une conversation, seul à seul, avec Histugaya, et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'il participait et semblait y prendre plaisir. Ils s'étaient installés à une table du stand de boisson et dégustaient un énorme coupe glacée, gentiment offerte par Ukitake. Ce dernier les observait discrètement et Kyoraku faisait de même. Cependant les deux adultes se demandaient où étaient passés Gin et Rangiku. Ses deux-là s'étaient éclipsés. Et l'albinos craignait pour la vertu de la jeune fille. Certes la brune l'avait rassuré sur le fait que son amie en avait vu d'autres, mais il était d'un naturel anxieux. Kyoraku essayait tant bien que mal de le distraire et de lui faire profiter de la journée.

* * *

Ils avaient trouvés un coin à l'ombre des arbres du parc, assez éloigné des stands pour être tranquille, mais assez près pour entendre le brouhaha en fond sonore. Gin avait coincé la rousse contre un arbre et lui dévorait le cou de baiser. Il avait passé une de ses jambes entre celle de la jeune fille qui appréciait pleinement. Ses mains caressaient le corps voluptueux et sensuel, arrachant des frissons d'excitation à Rangiku. Ce qui ravissait le jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une fille comme ça. Qui attire autant son attention. D'habitude, il papillonnait. Là il avait envie de plus. Il sourit en entendant les sons si délicieux qui sortaient de sa bouche et en reprit possession dans un baiser passionné. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas et ne le ferait certainement pas ici. Mais Gin voulait plus que ça. Rangiku était elle aussi du même avis.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'il l'a trouvé ? demanda Mashiro.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit sûre d'elle Yachiru. Sinon il serait déjà de retour.

Les adultes des deux 'familles' s'étaient rapprochés et observaient les deux jeune filles. Ils s'étaient rapidement présentés avant de se mélanger et de converser. Kisuke et Yoruichi discutaient avec Lisa et Rose. Ikkaku et Yumichika se tenaient dans leur coin à se faire des papouilles. Hiyori s'énervait tout bas toute seule sous les regards d'Hachigen et de Love. En effet, la petite blonde n'avait plus ses souffres douleurs à portée de mains et du coup elle s'énervait de n'avoir personne sur qui se défouler. Elle observait tour à tour tout le monde quand son regard s'arrêta sur Ikkaku et Yumichika. Tout compte fait elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un. En fait deux personnes. Elle sourit avant de se tourner complément vers le couple.

-Alors les amoureux ? On s'donne en spectacle ? On est dans une école, faudrait p'être que vous arrêtiez avant d'vous faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur , non ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de la regarder elle. Méchamment.

-Dis donc la naine, si t'es choquée, t'es pas obligé de rester ! lâcha le chauve.

-Qui c'est qu'tu traites de naine, boule de billard ?

Tous se figèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur le trio.

-Je crois que Tata Hiyori s'est fait de nouveaux amis, souffla Mashiro à Yachiru.

Hachigen secoua la tête. La jeune fille avait raison. Il fallait s'attendre maintenant à certains cris et dégâts. Il s'étonnait toujours qu'une femme aussi petite puisse faire autant de dégâts.

* * *

-T'as rien entendu ? demanda Shinji.

-Si, fit malicieux Ichigo. Ton cri de jouissance. J'adore quand tu cries comme ça.

Il entreprit de grignoter le cou du blond qui fronçât les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais il fut vite distrait par ce que lui faisait subir son amant.

-Arrête Ichi … il va falloir qu'on y aille … les autres vont se demander où on est …

-Pas envie, murmura le roux dans son cou. Je veux pas …

-Ichi, fait pas l'enfant ! allez bouge toi !

-Non !

Le ton un peu sec intrigua Shinji. Il regarda son amant et put voir une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

-Comment ça non ? !

-J'veux plus m'cacher. J'veux plus être là, prêt de toi et ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras … ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser … je veux qu'on leur dise … j'en ai marre de leur mentir …

Shinji regarda choqué le roux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant d'accord pour ne rien dire. Ne rien dire pour être tranquille. Pour ne plus être le point de mire des conversations de leurs amis, qui s'amusaient beaucoup à les taquiner. Et qui avaient provoqués leur rupture. Il ne voulait pas faire revivre ça au roux. Aussi quand ils avaient repris, ils avaient décidés de se cacher. Pour être tranquille. Même si ça leur en coûtait.

Ichigo voyait son trouble. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Shinji … s'il te plait … je t'aime et … je veux que tout le monde le sache.

-D'accord, répondit le blond tout ému.

Avant de se jeter avec passion sur le roux.

* * *

Kenpachi était aux anges **_(et nous aussi :D)_** . Kensei l'embrassait. Il avait gagné. Il savourait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'argenté. Celui-ci ne protestât pas, trop occupé, trop perturbé par ce baiser. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Nier cette attirance et ce désir.

Le brun rapprocha encore un peu plus son corps du sien et Kensei sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état d'excitation. Il gémit quand Kenpachi frotta son bassin contre le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections. Kenpachi sourit avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'argenté. Si douces. Si tentantes. Maintenant qu'il était d'accord, autant en profiter, non ? ? _(moi j'suis d'accord *_*)_

Kensei avait cédé. A quoi bon le nier ? Il était attiré par le brun. Il était excité par ce qu'il avait vu. Il était excité d'être là avec le brun. Alors autant en profiter, non ?

* * *

Les baisers étaient devenus plus passionnés. Les caresses plus osées. Les mains plus aventureuses. Kensei se laissait porter par ses sensations qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il était incapable de raisonner. Plus rien ne comptait que ses sensations.

Kenpachi avait conscience de l'abandon total de l'homme entre ses bras. Il était celui qui menait la danse. Il était celui qui dominait. Mais il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe comme ça. De plus, il voulait mettre certaines choses au clair avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que le corps de l'argenté. Il voulait son cœur aussi.

Difficilement, il s'écarta de Kensei qui le regarda surpris.

-On va arrêter là, souffla le brun.

Il pouvait voir l'interrogation dans le regard de Kensei.

-Sinon je pourrais plus me retenir et … je ne veux pas faire ça ici …**_ (comme quoi c'est pas qu'une brute épaisse notre Ken-chan :D)_**

L'information monta doucement au cerveau de Kensei qui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête une fois qu'il eut compris. _(hééé, mais il est pas si lent mon Kensei .) _Kenpachi se pencha et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du prof de sport. Celui-ci frissonna de le sentir si proche, de sentir son souffle chaud.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Soit on repart comme ça, fit-il en appuyant l'une contre l'autre leurs érections, soit on se soulage manuellement et mutuellement. _(ooooh :q good idée !)_

Kensei sentit le sourire de l'autre s'agrandirent dans son cou à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans se soulager. Il avait atteint un point de non retour. Il devait se soulager. Et puis ça lui permettrai de faire un premier pas vers cette sexualité. De voir aussi comme était l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas … partir comme ça. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir choisir la deuxième solution.

Kenpachi s'était raidi au début de sa phrase, il pensait que l'argenté allait refuser. Et puis non il acceptait. Pour un peu il en aurait hurler de joie. Il embrassa la peau tendre du cou de Kensei et fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'à l'objet des ses convoitises. Il caressa doucement la bosse. Puis défit la ceinture et ouvrit le braguette. Il fit glisser dans un même mouvement pantalon et caleçon. Et reposa sa main dessus, ce qui arracha un soupir de bien être à l'argenté.

Doucement il le caressa. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il voulait lui montrer que sous son apparence un peu 'brute' **_( à prendre dans tous les sens du terme)_** il pouvait se montrer doux. Il prenait plaisir à le faire gémir, à le sentir se tendre contre lui. Il l'embrassait en même temps dans le cou, léchait le lobe de son oreille. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et brûler les étapes. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le prendre en bouche, il se contraint à ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Kensei s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus violent, de moins doux, de moins sensuel. Il faisait un effort pas possible pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Il ne voulait pas se faire interrompre. Il arrêta de penser pour uniquement profiter des caresses du brun. Doucement mais sûrement, la pression montait. Tout comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

-Je vais … je vais … venir, dit-il le souffle court.

-Alors viens, lui répondit simplement le brun.

Kensei se déversa alors dans la main du brun, qui de sa main libre avait remonté son T-shirt. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Kensei se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il ferma les yeux. Il venait de se faire … il ne pouvait même pas finir cette phrase dans sa tête. Il souffla longuement. Maintenant c'était à son tour de … Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda étonné le brun en train de se lécher les doigts. _(pervers =D)_ Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça !

-Y'en a qu'aime pas, mais perso moi j'adore, lui sourit le brun comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il s'accroupit face à Kensei et se pencha pour lécher ce qu'il y avait sur son ventre. Kensei était trop abasourdis pour réagir. Il frissonna en sentant cette langue, chaude et humide, parcourir ses abdos.

Kenpachi se releva, s'installa entre les jambes de l'argenté et l'embrassa doucement. Kensei se laissa faire et peu à peu se mit à participer au baiser. Le brun se rapprocha un peu plus. Il prit une des mains de Kensei et la posa sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. L'argenté sursauta mais ne retira pas sa main. Doucement il commençât à la caresser. Doucement il s'enhardit. Il sourit en entendant le brun gémir. Il appuya un peu plus fortement et eut le plaisir d'entendre encore le brun gémir. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Il poussa le brun pour qu'il s'assoit et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il en profita pour défaire la ceinture et ouvrir la braguette. Le brun le laissait faire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il devait faire ça tout seul pour voir s'il était capable ou pas. Il sortit le sexe dur de sa prison de toile et resta un moment interdit devant la taille de l'engin. Il se savait gâté par la nature… mais là c'était carrément la catégorie au dessus. Il releva les yeux vers Kenpachi qui l'observait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rougies. Vision qu'il trouva … sexy.

-T'inquiètes … je serais la faire passer en douceur … le moment venu. _(y'a pas que moi qu'ai hâte là quand même !)_

Le brun essayait de le rassurer. Kensei ne savait comment prendre ça. Depuis le début, le brun faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne le considérait pas que comme un coup d'une fois ? Qu'il voyait une relation à long terme avec lui ? Il décida de laisser tomber ses réflexions pour l'instant quand il sentit vibrer la queue dans sa main. Il décida alors de mettre en pratique toutes ses années d'entraînements en solitaire au service du plaisir du brun.

Rapidement Kenpachi se mit à gémir sous les assauts de ses mains si chaudes et si douces. Il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir le maximum de ses gémissements. Kensei observait toutes les réactions du brun, et le voir se mordre la lèvre lui donnait des frissons. Il aimait ! Il aimait ce qu'il faisait au brun. Il aimait le voir dans cet état. Il voulait encore le voir comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas très bien cette envie et pour l'instant ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il voulait profiter de l'instant présent et des gémissements du brun.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, avalant ses gémissements. Il sentait que le brun lui laissait la dominance du baiser. Il appréciât le fait de le dominer à cet instant là, comme il avait apprécié de se faire dominer quelques instants plus tôt. _(dans les deux cas moi j'aime :D ouais bon, j'me tais, ça va ! U.U)_

Il sentit le brun se tendre et se déverser dans sa main. Ils mirent fin au baiser comme à regret et Kensei attrapa un mouchoir pour pouvoir essuyer sa main et le ventre du brun. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient. Kensei ne pouvait plus nier cette attirance et ce désir. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Kenpachi s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il ne disait rien se contentant juste de cette douce étreinte. Kensei se détendit dans ses bras. Il soupira doucement et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule du géant.

-Ecoutes, commença le brun, on va y aller doucement. D'accord ? Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

Il sentit Kensei approuver de la tête.

-Ils doivent tous nous attendre, maugréa l'argenté.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit-il.

Et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-On fait quoi alors ? demanda timidement Kensei.

-Comme tu veux … du moment que j'puisse r'mettre la main sur toi.

Kensei releva vivement son regard vers Kenpachi et sourit en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le brun.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ta vertu … plaisanta le brun.

* * *

Gin tenait par la main une Rangiku complément déboussolée par ce qu'elle voyait. Hinamori était dans le même état et Hitsugaya la surveillait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas ni qu'elle se cogne dans les murs. Il hésitait à la prendre aussi par la main. Mais il y avait son frère qui se moquerait sûrement de lui et ça il ne le voulait pas.

-Que c'est beau ! s'extasia encore une fois la rousse.

Ils faisaient visiter leur demeure aux deux jeunes filles. C'était en fait la maison de Kyoraku mais ils habitaient tous les quatre là. Kyoraku faisait partie d'une famille noble et très riche. La demeure était ancestrale et magnifique. Tout comme les jardins.

Hinamori ne vit pas la marche et manquât de tomber si Toshiro n'avait pas été si rapide à la retenir.

-Merci, lui avait-elle soufflé à l'oreille en rougissant.

Ce qui avait fait rougir le jeune homme en retour.

-Regarde où tu vas, l'avait-il alors grondé. _(n'est-il pas mignon ? :p)_

-Oui … avait-elle répondu hésitante.

Mais il n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la sienne et ils continuèrent ainsi la visite, sous le regard attendri de Matsumoto et légèrement moqueur de Gin. Ce dernier se ferait un plaisir de raconter ça et de le taquiner à se sujet.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin, assis sur des chaises ou sur les marches de la terrasse, un verre à la main. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par les deux nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

1/ Ichigo et Shinji s'étaient remis ensemble.

2/ Kensei et Kenpachi se mettaient ensemble.

-Bah dites quelque chose ! Restez pas comme ça ! s'énerva Ichigo.

-Quelque chose, répondit Kisuke._ (blague simple mais efficace :D)_

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et explosèrent de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

De leurs cotés, Mashiro et Yachiru étaient aux anges. Elles avaient réussi. Enfin pour l'instant c'était 'un essai' avait précisé Kensei. Mais vu comme Kenpachi le regardait, y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ferait tout pour que cet essai soit concluant et que l'argenté reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible.


	8. rendez vous amoureux

Bon alors voila le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

* * *

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader_**_ :_**_ Chikara Ao_**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapitre 8 : rendez-vous amoureux **

Mashiro était tranquillement installée dans le canapé, à regarder une émission musicale, son casque sur les oreilles. Elle suivait du regard son père, qui s'affairait dans l'appartement. En effet, Kensei recevait son petit ami ce soir et c'était la première fois, depuis l'annonce de leur mise en couple, que les deux hommes allaient se retrouver seuls _(hey, bonnes choses en perspective .)_. Du coup, l'argenté angoissait légèrement sur le déroulement de la soirée. Car mise à part la séance des vestiaires, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Juste quelques baisers lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois en deux semaines. Des soirées organisées par leurs amis. Là c'était autre chose. Là c'était un dîner en amoureux.

La sonnerie retentit et Mashiro vit son père sursauté.

-J'vais ouvrir ! cria la jeune fille à l'adresse de son père.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Ichigo tout sourire devant. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-B'soir Ma-chan.

-B'soir Oncle Ichi, lui sourit-elle.

Et oui ! Elle avait de nouveau le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Kensei apparut et voyant que ce n'était qu'Ichigo relâcha un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Ça fait plaisir, ronchonna le roux._ (pauvre petit mal aimé de Ichi :p)_

-Il n'est pas prêt, c'est tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et toi tu l'es ? demanda-t-il.

-Vi, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt le sac à dos qui traînait dans l'entrée.

-Bien !

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé pour observer Kensei s'agiter dans tous les sens. Ichigo observait, ou plutôt détaillait, son ami. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait un effort vestimentaire et culinaire s'il devait en référer aux bonnes odeurs qui lui parvenaient de la cuisine. Il portait un pantalon noir, de coupe droite, et une chemise noire, légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Un léger soupçon d'eau de Cologne lui vint au nez. Non vraiment il était sexy comme ça. Ichigo sourit pour lui même. Il avait l'impression de se voir lors de son premier rendez vous avec Shinji. Tout le stress d'avoir invité l'autre, chez soi. De lui avoir fait à manger. De s'être pouponné. Et de savoir qu'à la fin de la soirée le dessert ne serait pas un gâteau !_ (je tiens à signaler que toi aussi tu me stress à faire stresser comme ça mon Kensei .)_

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et Mashiro bondit pour aller ouvrir. Elle reçut dans les bras une tornade rose.

-Ru-chan !

-Ma-chan !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlaçaient sous le regard attendri d'Ichigo et de Kenpachi. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de se saluer que déjà elles entraînaient Ichigo vers la sortie. Kenpachi regardait intrigué le jeune homme se débattre.

-BONNE SOIRÉE KENSEI ! ! ! hurla-t-il, traîné par deux filles en folies.

Kensei apparut alors et regarda abasourdi Ichigo disparaître dans le couloir. Puis il reporta son attention vers le brun, lui sourit en l'invitant à rentrer. Kenpachi s'avança alors jusqu'au salon et la porte se referma sur un Kensei un peu anxieux.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda le blond.

-Mais oui ! assura la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Il avait l'air plutôt tendu, non ? s'inquiétât le roux.

-Il gère ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Tout va bien se passer, déclarèrent-elles en cœur, avant de se prendre par les mains et de sauter partout.

-On est mal barré si elles sont comme ça toute la soirée, souffla le blond.

-T'inquiètes … ça va leur passer, lui répondit le roux avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient installées devant la télévision pour regarder une chaîne musicale et discuter de la vie sexuelle de leurs pères.

* * *

Il jetait des coups d'œil qu'il espérait … discrets. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était … sexy. Il portait un pantalon noir lui aussi, mais il était en cuir alors que le sien était en toile. Il lui moulait les fesses de façon très … suggestive. Il se reprit et se concentra sur les deux verres qu'il était en train de remplir. Sa chemise blanche, ouverte de moitié, ne laissait rien à l'imagination, dévoilant le torse musclé du brun.

Kenpachi faisait le tour du salon. Il observait la pièce. Il était déjà venu une fois mais n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grand chose. Grande et claire, avec des baies vitrées sur tout un mur, qui donnait sur le balcon, le salon faisait office de salle à manger aussi. D'un coté, il était ouvert sur l'entrée avec le couloir qui devait mené aux chambres et à la salle de bain, et de l'autre, il voyait la cuisine ouverte, séparée par un bar, où deux chaises hautes étaient installées_. Sûrement pour le petit déjeuner. J'aimerai bien prendre mon p'tit dej' ici_, songea-t-il.

Il fut rappeler à la réalité en entendant les deux verres cliquer sur la table basse. Il s'assit à coté de Kensei, dans le canapé. Celui-ci lui tendit son verre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Kanpai ! firent-ils sans se quitter des yeux.

Ils burent une gorgée avant de reposer leurs verres. Kenpachi attrapa alors le menton de Kensei et l'attira à lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes de l'autre. Il se mit à les déguster. Kensei se laissait faire, comme à chaque fois que le brun prenait l'initiative. Comme le brun se laissait faire quand c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative. Ils avaient trouvé ce mode de fonctionnement et pour l'instant ça leur allait. Celui qui prenait l'initiative, dominait.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et commencèrent à discuter. Ils avaient tout le temps de penser à la suite.

* * *

-Les filles ! A table ! cria Ichigo de la cuisine.

Il vit débouler une tête verte et une tête rose, qui s'installèrent rapidement de part et d'autre de la table ronde**_ (Chevaliers de la table ronde ! Goûtons voir si le vin est bon !)_** . Et il commença avec l'aide de Shinji à servir les quatre assiettes.

–Itadakimasu !

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Les conversations allaient bon train entre les entraînements et futurs compétitions de Yachiru, les cours d'Ichigo et ceux de Shinji, les différentes gaffes d'élèves, pour finalement en revenir à eux.

-Dis Oncle Ichi … entre toi et Oncle Shinji … c'est qui le uke ?

Les deux hommes s'étranglèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

* * *

-Je me suis régalé !

-Merci, souffla l'argenté en rougissant légèrement.

Kenpachi sourit à cette vue. Voir l'argenté rougir lui faisait un effet pas croyable. Il se rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Ils étaient installés de nouveau dans le canapé. Le dîner s'était bien déroulé, dans la bonne humeur, malgré les sous entendus un peu grivois du brun. Ce qui faisait rougir Kensei.

Celui-ci, bien qu'il ait accepté l'idée d'être avec un homme, avait quand même une légère appréhension quant à la suite du déroulement de la soirée. Il ne niait plus son attirance, ni son désir pour le brun … mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des montées de stress. Il se doutait bien que ce soir, ils iraient bien plus loin que quelques baisers et caresses. Il en avait envie … mais il avait peur aussi. C'était compréhensible. Il avait toujours couché avec des femmes. Et depuis la mort de la sienne, dix ans plus tôt, il n'avait eut personne. Dix ans sans rapport physique, ça fait long. Surtout si la reprise se faisait avec un homme.

Kenpachi était bien conscient du stress de son amant, même si celui-ci essayait de le lui cacher. Il avait essayé d'être le plus naturel possible, de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne voulait ni le brusquer, ni l'effrayer encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère comme il avait put. Dans l'ensemble, il avait réussi. Il sentait l'argenté un peu plus détendu qu'en début de soirée. Peut-être l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu aidait aussi à la chose.

* * *

-Mais … mais ça va pas ! s'indigna Shinji. On demande pas des choses comme ça !

-Mais … on a bien le droit de savoir, s'exclama la verte.

-Non ! s'écria le blond indigné. Et toi arrêtes de te marrer ! C'est pas drôle !

Ichigo se retenait comme il pouvait mais il trouvait très drôle de voir son amant s'énerver comme ça. Il avait été surpris par la question. Mais connaissant les jeunes filles, il s'y était plus ou moins attendu.

-Calmes-toi, Shinji. C'est normal à leur age de poser des questions comme ça.

-Moi je trouve pas ça normal que des gamines de 15 ans posent des questions sur notre vie sexuelle !

-Elles sont bien intervenues dans celle de leur pères, alors, fit le roux en haussant les épaules, complètement blasé.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient suivit l'échange verbal et conclurent toutes seules.

-Shinji ! **_(elles sont douées, hein ? !)

* * *

_**

Ils se regardaient, presque en silence. Comme pour graver dans leur mémoire cet instant. La musique, en sourdine, jouait son rôle et emplissait ce silence. Il n'avait rien de malsain. C'est juste que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire.

Kenpachi se rapprocha encore de Kensei et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il recommença plusieurs fois, l'argenté se laissant faire. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa sa main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage. Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit plus exigeant. La langue du brun vint caresser la bouche fermé de Kensei, qui s'ouvrit dans un gémissement. Elle s'enfonça alors dans cet antre chaud et humide, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elles se touchaient, se caressaient, s'invitaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser se fit plus intense. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Kensei passa ses bras autour du cou de Kenpachi, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il le fit pivoter et asseoir sur ses genoux. Kensei colla alors son bassin à celui du brun. Un gémissement s'échappa alors de la bouche de l'homme sous lui.

Les mains du brun passèrent sous la chemise pour venir dessiner des arabesques sur la peau du dos. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elles enlevèrent le vêtement gênant. Elles voyagèrent alors sur le torse musclé, découvrant la texture de cette peau si longtemps convoitée. Elles trouvèrent les boutons de chair et se mirent en devoir de les faire se dresser. Elles étaient heureuses de sentir l'abandon de l'argenté, de le sentir être si réceptif à leurs caresses. Elles continuèrent la découverte de cette peau, tandis que la bouche continuait à explorer sa jumelle, soumise et si …

Kenpachi ne put réprimer les frissons d'excitation qui naquirent en lui. Kensei était dans ses bras, à califourchon sur ses genoux, et répondait à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Il pressa le corps de l'homme contre le sien. La rencontre de leurs deux sexes tendus les firent gémir. Difficilement Kensei se détacha de son torse et plongea son regard dans le sien. Kenpachi eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir, la vue qu'offrait l'homme était … tout simplement … très … mais alors très …excitante pour lui. Kensei avait les joues rougies par le plaisir et dans ses yeux mi-clos brûlait une lueur de désir. Il en frissonna.

Kensei ne restait pas s'en rien faire. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose, submergé comme il l'était par les sensations que lui prodiguaient les mains et la bouche du brun. Ses mains si … indécentes. Sa bouche si … tentatrice. Il était emporté par un flot de sensations … si … exquises … si … excitantes. Il appréhendait mais en même temps il voulait. Oui il voulait cet homme. Cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

-Je … je crois qu'on serait mieux … dans ma chambre, souffla Kensei._ (j'approuve vigoureusement :p)_

-Je crois en effet …

Kenpachi étira un sourire en suivant l'argenté.

* * *

-Allez au lit !

-Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Si ! répliqua d'un ton sans appel Shinji.

Et elles se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, poursuivies par un Shinji passablement énervé. Elles l'avaient taquinées tout le reste de la soirée sur sa position de uke dans le couple qu'il formait avec le roux. Ichigo vint alors à son secours.

-Plus vous vous coucherez tard, plus vous vous lèverez tard et donc plus vous verrez vos pères tard, conclut-il. _(wahou, ze déduction... 100% valable en plus !)_

Aussitôt les deux jeunes filles stoppèrent leur course et rejoignirent la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elles dormaient en maugréant pour elles-mêmes.

-Enfin la paix, soupira Shinji, une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. **_( oui mais pour combien de temps ?)

* * *

_**

A peine avait-il passé la porte que Kenpachi se retrouva cloué au mur par son amant. Kensei prit possession de sa bouche avec une telle intensité qui le laissa un peu surpris. Il pensait avoir un peu plus de mal à le convaincre de se laisser faire … mais s'il prenait l'initiative, il n'allait pas dire non. Il sentit deux mains ouvrir sa chemise et la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Il sentit sa bouche quitter la sienne pour descendre dans son cou. Il sentit sa langue lécher son cou et remonter pour venir sucer un lobe d'oreille. Il en gémit.

-Tu aimes ? demanda timidement Kensei. _(évidemment qu'il aime ! Non mais quel veinard ce Kenpachi ! .)_

-Oui … j'aime … répondit-il dans un souffle.

Kensei l'embrassa avec force, enhardi par ces paroles. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Kensei passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille. Un filet de bave les reliait quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

Tout d'un coup, Kensei se sentit soulevé et porté. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, il sentit son dos rencontrer le matelas et un poids s'installer sur lui. Le brun reprit possession de sa bouche et Kensei se laissa faire. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir encore l'échange. Il se laissait totalement diriger et dominer par le brun. Il avait bien une idée de comment ça se passait entre hommes mais il ne voulait pas … il ne pouvait pas … il ne se voyait pas … pour sa première fois … être celui qui domine. Il laissa faire le brun, qu'il savait beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui.

Kenpachi avait bien sentit que l'argenté s'en remettait complètement à lui. Il en sourit **_(et nous aussi .)_**. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder et parcourir le torse de l'argenté. Elles atteignirent rapidement la bosse et entreprirent de la libérer de sa prison de tissus. Les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient des deux hommes emplissaient la pièce.

Kensei sentit son pantalon, puis son caleçon le quitter. Il sentit la bouche de brun quitter la sienne et partir à la découverte de son corps. Il se tendit légèrement en sentant une langue mutine tracer un chemin humide le long de son torse, de ses abdos pour descendre encore plus bas. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche quand il sentit le brun se rapprocher, par effleurement de son excitation. Il poussa un cri quand Kenpachi le prit en bouche complètement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le gobe si rapidement.

Kenpachi ne le laissa pas respirer. Il commença à lécher, à sucer, à déguster cette colonne de chair qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'il l'avait touché dans les vestiaires. Ses mouvements de vas et viens prirent de l'ampleur, se faisant plus alanguis, plus excitants. Kensei n'essayait même plus de retenir ses gémissements. Ça faisait tellement longtemps … tellement longtemps … que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça … ne lui avait fait subir cette délicieuse torture. Le brun savait si prendre, c'était indéniable ! Il ne résisterait plus long à ce traitement si le brun continuait sur ce rythme.

-Ne te retiens pas, souffla le brun. Si tu sens que ça viens… ne te retiens pas … laisses toi aller.

Porté pas ses paroles rassurantes et par les sensations qui le submergeaient, Kensei lâcha prise et se laissa envahir totalement. Les flots de sensations se firent plus incontrôlables et Kensei se déversa dans la bouche si accueillante du brun. Celui-ci avala le tout et lécha les gouttes restantes. Il se releva, finit de se déshabiller et s'allongea à coté de Kensei. Celui-ci reprenait doucement sa respiration, profitant pleinement de l'orgasme qui venait de l'assaillir. Les yeux fermés, il profitait de ses mains parcourant son corps. De cette bouche dévorant son cou.

-Aaaahhhh ! ! ! ! laissa-t-il échapper de contentement.

-Tu t'en remettra ? demanda malicieusement le brun.

- … Je crois que oui … répondit-il dans un sourire.

Kenpachi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait aimé la première partie. Maintenant, il avait envie de passer à la suite. Mais il devait être sûr que l'autre le veuille aussi.

-Dans ce cas … je continue ?

Il le sentit se tendre légèrement sous lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien et put y lire à la fois désir, envie et … appréhension.

-Je crois que je ne peux pas y couper, fit-il résigné.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien … si tu veux pas … on fait pas, fit-il sincèrement.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il le comprenait. Même s'il en mourait d'envie, il ferait suivant le rythme de l'argenté.

Kensei ne savait que faire. Il en avait envie … mais avait peur. Il savait que le brun en avait envie. Il savait aussi que plus il retarderait l'échéance, plus il aurait du mal.

-Vas-y, souffla-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Vas-y … fais moi tien.

Ça y est il l'avait dit. Il rougit fortement d'avoir dit cela à haute voix. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Kenpachi fondit sur sa bouche trop heureux de la déclaration de l'argenté. Il avait la permission. Il allait enfin le faire sien.

Doucement, il se réappropria son corps. Doucement, il le caressa pour faire de nouveau monter le plaisir. Doucement, il descendit une main. Elle caressait la peau, descendait toujours plus bas, effleurant son entrée. Il sentit l'argenté se contracter à ce touché. Il recommença, se faisant se tendre encore l'homme soumis à son désir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas … je vais y aller doucement … le rassura-t-il.

Et cela sembla marcher. Il sentit l'argenté prendre de grandes inspirations et se détendre. Il put alors caresser un peu plus cette entrée tant convoitée. Il sentit Kensei s'habituer et enfonça alors un peu son doigt, histoire d'en tester l'élasticité. Il se redressa si soudainement que Kensei se demanda pourquoi il arrêtait. Il le vit penché par dessus le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Voilà … avec ça … ça passera mieux, fit le brun avec un grand sourire en lui montrant le gel et le préservatif qu'il avait été cherché dans son pantalon. Kensei se rallongea. Il avait eut peur, un instant, mais maintenant il était rassuré. Le brun savait y faire et allait lui faire passer un agréable moment. Il se sentit durcir à cette pensée. Ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

-On dirait que t'attends qu'ça, fit-il ironique.

-Dépêches-toi alors ! lâcha-t-il impatient.

-Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait impatient…

-Rraaahh ! !

Le grondement se transforma en halètement quand Kenpachi enfonça son doigt couvert de gel dans son anus. C'était froid !

-P'tain … c'que t'es serré, s'exclama Kenpachi.

-Je veux bien te croire, souffla-t-il.

Il faisait un effort pas croyable pour s'empêcher d'aller déloger ce doigt d'où il était. C'était … inconfortable. Pas vraiment douloureux mais … inconfortable. Il grogna quand Kenpachi se mit à bouger son doigt. Puis peu à peu, il s'habitua à ce doigt et à ce mouvement. Kenpachi enfonça alors un deuxième doigt, lui aussi enduit de gel. Kensei agrippa les draps et serra les dents.

-Oh putain, lâcha-t-il.

-Détends-toi … ça va passer …

-Ça se voit que c'est pas toi !

-C'est vrai que c'est pas dans mon habitude … mais chuis déjà passé par là …

-Tu … fit Kensei en le regardant surpris. _(o.O ouais, c'est assez étonnant ça ^^')_

-Oui, fit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Oui j'me suis déjà fait prendre … j'te laisserai faire un jour … si tu veux … _(moi je veux ! =D)_

Oh oui il le voulait ! Cela le frappa comme une évidence. Il voulait le faire sien, comme il était en train de le devenir à cet instant. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant les doigts du brun se mettrent en mouvement. Il serra les draps entre ses mains et se mit à inspirer et expirer fortement pour faire passer la douleur. Car là, ce n'était plus inconfortable mais douloureux. Il sentait ses doigts fouiller son intérieur. Il allait lui demander à quoi il jouait quand un éclair de plaisir le traversa. Kenpachi sourit.

-Ça y est … j'ai trouvé, fit-il malicieux. **_(le Kenpachi est très joueur !)_**

Un nouvel éclair traversa l'argenté. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Le brun continua ainsi à taquiner cette tâche, procurant un plaisir inattendu à son amant. Il entreprit de grignoter le cou offert. Son autre main se mit à caresser sa verge tendue. Un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres. Kensei se raidit et grimaça sous l'intrusion. Mais les mains et la bouche du brun eurent vite fait de le détendre. Il ne soupçonnait pas pouvoir ressentir de telles sensations durant cet acte. Durant cet préparation.

* * *

-Enfin seul, soupira le blond.

Il s'approcha du roux, qui faisait la vaisselle, et l'enlaça par derrière. Il commença à grignoter la peau découverte. Il sentit les frissons se propager dans le corps du roux. Il se plaqua alors contre lui et fit passer ses mains par devant.

-Shinji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Shinjiiii, gémit le roux.

-Oui ? fit-il malicieux.

-Tu peux pas attendre ?

-Non ! _(Et bah Shinji aussi c'est un joueur ! Franchement que des cas dans cette (bishos-)bande)_

Shinji lui mordit le lobe d'oreille et continua à faire descende ses mains toujours plus bas. Il s'attaqua à faire grossir la bosse du pantalon. Ichigo reposa doucement ce qu'il tenait à la main et les posa sur le rebord de l'évier pour se tenir. Son amant diffusait des sensations très déstabilisantes dans son corps. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre par un Shinji très motivé. Il le laissa faire de bout en bout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il espérait juste réussir à ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas donner du grain à moudre aux deux jeunes filles installées pour la nuit dans la chambre d'à côté._ (Tu peux y croire si tu veux U.U)_

* * *

Kenpachi s'appliquait. Il devait faire de ce moment, de cette première fois, quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de … Il devait faire en sorte que son amant apprécie tous et ne se souvienne que du plaisir reçu. Il se savait gâter par la nature. Il savait que les premiers instants de la pénétration allait être douloureux. Mais il voulait … non il devait faire en sorte que tout ce passe au mieux pour l'argenté. Lui aussi devait prendre son pied durant cet échange physique, durant cet acte où ils ne feront plus qu'un.

Il eut le plaisir d'entendre Kensei gémir de frustration quand il retira ses doigts. L'argenté se releva sur ses coudes et observa le brun. Il rougit quand il le vit prendre le petit sachet et l'ouvrir. Kenpachi releva les yeux vers lui et étira un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux m'l'mettre ? demanda-t-il. _(gros coquin *_*)_

Le faire participer l'aiderait à oublier son appréhension. Il eut raison car Kensei hocha la tête et le lui prit des mains. Il le sortit de son emballage et contempla quelques secondes l'anneau de caoutchouc. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu ni tenu un entre ses mains. Il souffla dedans, pinça le bout et le posa sur le gland du brun, qui l'observait en silence. Kenpachi avait cru un instant qu'il allait le planter là, mais non, il surmontait son appréhension. Il apprécia les mains de l'argenté sur sa colonne de chair et la sentit bientôt 'habillée'. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et fondirent sur la bouche de l'un de l'autre. Ils basculèrent sur le lit, Kenpachi au dessus de Kensei. Le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se parcourant. Finalement Kenpachi mit fin au baiser et se redressa. Kensei lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-Toujours ok pour la suite ?

-Toujours …

-Bien … laisses-toi faire alors…

Il attrapa Kensei et le fit mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.

-Que …

-Ça sera plus facile comme ça …

-Kenpachi, gronda-t-il en voulant se retourner.

-Je sais … le position n'est pas super pour toi … mais elle présente bien des avantages pour la suite.

Kensei ne put demander plus d'explications car il sentit de nouveau trois doigts, enduits de gel, en lui. Qui se mirent en mouvements. D'avant en arrière. De ciseaux. Il sentit le brun approfondir la préparation et déjà les sensations déferlaient en lui. Il posa sa tête contre le matelas et gémit de plaisir.

-Tu vois … c'est plus pratique pour une première fois … l'accès est plus facile … et je pourrais contrôler au mieux ma progression…

Le fait que le brun donne des détails aussi techniques rassurait, plus qu'embarrassait, Kensei. Il sentait bien l'homme derrière lui vouloir lui procurer le maximum de plaisir et le minimum de souffrance.

Kenpachi n'en pouvait plus. Les gémissements de Kensei, tout comme ses légers mouvements de bassin, les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau, tout ça l'excitait terriblement. Il se retint le plus longtemps qu'il put. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de l'argenté. Kensei se raidit légèrement en sentant le gland appuyer.

-Tu dois pas t'crisper … détends toi … sinon j'vais jamais pouvoir rentrer … et si j'rentre j'vais te faire mal, lui murmura sensuellement le brun à l'oreille.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile, soufflât-il.

-Je sais … je sais…

Et il lui lécha le lobe d'oreille. Et il poussa. Lentement, il entra. Il entendait Kensei avaler l'air par grandes goulées. Il continua à pousser, doucement. Il n'entra qu'à moitié.

-Je peux pas aller plus loin … souffla-t-il. Je risque de te faire mal sinon.

Kensei se retourna.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en suis qu'à la moitié, sourit le brun.

-Oh Kami sama ! s'exclama l'argenté en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fit retomber sa tête sur ses bras. Il se concentrait pour se détendre et peu à peu il s'habituait à la présence incongrue en lui. Il sentait les mains du brun le caresser pour l'aider. Et puis ça lui vint comme une évidence, il devait bouger. S'il ne bougeait pas, il ne pourrait plus supporter cette présence.

-Bouge, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Kenpachi sourit et se mit en mouvement, long et lent. Il ressortait presque totalement avant d'entrer à nouveau. Kensei griffa les draps à défaut d'autre chose. La douleur lui vrillait les fesses. Il sentait glisser la queue imposante en lui. Il sentait toute le patience, toute la retenue, que mettait le brun dans ses mouvements. Petit à petit cependant, il s'habitua à ce mouvement, à ses sensations. Le douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir et Kenpachi sentit Kensei se détendre et commencer à apprécier. Il accéléra alors un peu, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Point d'encrage nécessaire pour sa maîtrise.

Kensei se laissait complètement submergé. Une fois la douleur première passée, le plaisir qu'il ressentait surpassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il laissa son corps faire ce qu'il voulait. Cris, gémissements, frissons. Tout pour exprimer ce plaisir. Il était incapable de s'exprimer.

Kenpachi accéléra encore. Ne s'enfonçant pas plus que de moitié. Se maîtrisant pour ne pas aller plus loin. S'il le faisait, il le blesserait à coup sûr. Il glissa une de ses mains vers le bas ventre de l'homme sous lui et attrapa sa virilité dressée pour lui appliquer le même mouvement que celui qu'il imprimait en lui. Kensei se mit à gémir plus fort, tremblant. C'était trop … trop bon … trop puissant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Jamais avec une telle intensité. Cette main … le fit venir.

-Je … vais … je …viens …

Et il jouit dans un cri, se répandant dans la main du brun et sur les draps. Les contractions que déclenchèrent son orgasme, eurent raison du brun, qui se déversa dans son intérieur. Kensei s'écroula, emportant avec lui le brun. Ils roulèrent difficilement sur le coté et Kenpachi se retira doucement. Kensei le sentit sortir et grimaça. Le retrait, comme l'entrée, était douloureux. Il appréciait les volutes de plaisir se répandre en lui. Il appréciait de sentir un corps contre lui. Il appréciait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il appréciait le brun. _(Juste apprécié ? :p) **( faut pas trop lui en demander aussi !)**_

Il s'endormit dans les bras de Kenpachi. Celui-ci rabattit la couette sur eux. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il avait kiffé grave ! ! ! Il voulait recommencer dés que possible. Il voulait … Il voulait continuer à être avec l'homme dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible. Il espérait que Kensei avait aimé. Il espérait que lui aussi voulait recommencer. Il espérait qu'il voulait lui aussi continuer le plus longtemps possible. _(T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça !)

* * *

_

Elles n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, toutes excitées à l'idée de ce qui se passaient entre les deux hommes. Elles n'avaient qu'une hâte : rentrer à l'appartement et voir si tout s'était bien passé. Voir si cela serait plus qu'un 'essai'.

Ils débarquèrent donc à l'appartement vers midi. La nuit avait été très longue pour Ichigo qui avait du supporter les assauts répétés de son amant. Cela faisait longtemps … trop longtemps … qu'il n'avait pas été le uke. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Il avait conscience des coups d'œil que lui jetaient les deux jeunes filles. Il était impossible qu'elles n'aient rien entendu. De plus, Shinji faisait le coq, tout fier de lui. Il allait lui faire regretter. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il se mit à imaginer tous les outrages qu'il pourrait faire subir au blond.

Mashiro sortit sa clef et fit une entrée fracassante dans l'appartement.

-KENNNNSEIIII ! ! ! ON EST LAAAAA ! ! ! !

Un grognement se fit entendre et Kensei apparut, vêtu d'un pantacourt et d'un débardeur noir. Il reçut dans ses bras une tornade verte, suivit de près par une rose.

-Doucement les filles, grogna-t-il. Elles ont été sages ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ichigo.

-On va dire ça, fit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Ils trouvèrent Kenpachi derrière les fourneaux, habillé comme la veille, et avec un joli tablier vert autour du cou _(trop sexxx ^^')_ . Il se retourna et les salua avant de recevoir lui aussi deux tornades dans ses bras.

-Alors, alors ? ! s'exclamèrent avec impatience les deux jeunes filles.

Kenpachi leur répondit avec un grand sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos aux trois hommes, mais qui ravi les deux jeunes filles.

-Yatta ! ! ! !

Elles se mirent alors à courir et sauter dans tous les sens pour exprimer leur joie. Ichigo et Shinji observaient les deux hommes. Kenpachi n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir aux deux adolescentes et semblait même plutôt fier de lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Kensei. En effet, il aurait sûrement préféré quelque chose d'un peu moins bruyant. Il se pinçât l'arête du nez en respirant longuement. Ils savaient qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Et ils avaient raison.

-NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTOT FINI, OUI ! ! ! ! !

Mashiro et Yachiru stoppèrent net et tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il rougit légèrement et parti en direction du balcon pour prendre l'air. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à Shinji avant de le rejoindre.

Et elles se mirent à chanter sous les cris d'indignation des deux hommes « C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre… » _(c'est méchant les filles ! Mais c'est trop drôle :p)_


End file.
